The Other Side
by Eli Malfoy-Black
Summary: Take a fifth House you never knew about, add a nicer Draco, a girl that makes all the difference, and what do you get? The other side. ON HIATUS
1. Introduction: The Other Side

This is a different version of a story you already know. I'm sure one of our alumni Hufflepuffs, J.K Rowling, has written a riveting tale on how our Savior of Light, Harry Potter, saved the magical and muggle worlds by destroying the greatest Dark Lord in history: Voldemort, aka: Tom Riddle.

But this is an account of the whole story, not just the main events, but all the little bits and pieces that go along with it. For instance, Rowling never told you about the fifth and smallest house in Hogwarts: Arachnyss. Twin witches Avielle and Arabella Arachnyss helped found the Hogwarts Academy. Unlike the other houses, this one doesn't have flashy colors, simply using the color black for the whole uniform, including the shirt. The students prefer it to be dark and silent, with no sudden noises and no bright lights. They excell in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Transfiguration.

When the students from this house graduate, they are immediately granted a well-payed job in the Ministry with prestige and power. Mostly, they are used for spies and assassins, but some are well-known for their life-saving potions.

In this story, however, we will be reading about one Arachnyss student in particular. A small girl named Xander (her twin Seraphina is a background character), who becomes friends with both Harry and Draco, and a love interest to one later on.

This story will be in third person, like the account by Rowling.


	2. Chapter 1: The Other Side

Xander stood staring up the stairs, waiting for her father to come down the stairs and Apparate her and her sister, Seraphina, to the train station. They only had 20 minutes until the train left, and it seemed he was taking his sweet time getting ready to get them there. After all, she had heard that the great Harry Potter would be there, and she wanted to meet him really badly.

"Phina~," she whispered to her twin. "Can you go ask daddy when he's coming down?"

Seraphina shook her head, her nose stuck in a book. "Can't you ask him? I'm busy."

Xander sighed. "No. He hates it when I bother him. But he doesn't mind so much with you. Please, Phina?"

"Whatever," Seraphina muttered, somehow making her way up the stairs with the book still in her face. "But you so owe me, Xan."

Xander waited. And waited. She looked at her Muggle wristwatch, panic rising when she saw only ten minutes until the train left.

"Alright you lot, let's get going."

Xander blew out a silent breath of relief. Finally! She hoped they would get there in time to see Harry Potter. After all, he was one of her biggest heroes in the magical world. She smiled to herself, and wheeled her two Muggle bags out the door of their house into the front yard.

Seraphina stood on their father's right, while Xander was on the left. The girls kept a tight hold on their luggage, and closed their eyes, hating the sight of the world twisting and folding in on itself while Apparating. It made Xander feel sick to her stomach. She didn't like that way of traveling, and wouldn't do it when she was an adult. It was horrible for her.

When they opened their eyes, they were at the station with six minutes to spare. Seraphina merely gathered her things into her arms and went towards the crowd of people at the other end, their father following her. Xander stayed behind, drinking it all in, and smiling happily that she would be away from their father for the whole school year. No more private tutors for her!

She walked forward, wheeling her bags behind her. Because she was gazing everywhere but in front of her, she ran into another kid, knocking them both over.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She gasped out.

The boy shook his head, then looked at her, managing a small smile. "It's okay. You didn't hurt me. Are you alright?"

She smiled weakly at him. "I'm fine." He stood and held a hand out, helping her up. "My name's Xander. What's yours?"

The boy ran a hand over his raven-black hair, then adjusted his glasses. "Oh, sorry. I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Everything seemed to slow around them. Xander's jaw dropped, and she stared in awe at him. He blinked, confused.

"Y-you're Harry Potter!" She squeaked.

"Um, yeah?" He cocked his head. "Why are you acting as if I'm a celebrity?"

Xander drew in a deep breath then let it out. "Never mind. You want to sit together on the train?"

His face lit up in a smile. "Sure! That'd be brilliant!"

She smiled right back. When they found an empty compartment, they started chattering away like life-long friends.

"So, what's it like in the Muggle world? Do they really have a box called a telly that shows moving pictures?" Xander asked excitedly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, though I don't watch it much. I have too many chores to do."

Xander rolled her eyes. "Boy, do I know how that is. My dad is always giving me orders and things to do so I'll stay out of his hair. I can never please him, it seems." She sighed sadly.

Harry patted her shoulder sympathetically. "I understand. My aunt and uncle probably wouldn't care if I never came back. They don't like anything to do with magic, or my kind as they put it."

"Your aunt and uncle don't sound very nice."

"They're not. But I don't mind them too much." He shrugged and smiled. "They mostly leave me alone since they don't like me."

"I don't think my dad like me too much, either. He favors my younger sister." Xander made a face. "You'd think he'd treat us equal since we're twins, but no~, he likes her better because she has our mother's hair color and eyes."

Harry looked at her questioningly.

"We're identical in height and size, but our hair and eyes are different," she explained, smirking. "See how abnormally white my hair is? And the light lavender color of my eyes? I'm an albino, whereas my sister is normal, lucky her, with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. I wish I looked like her," she said wistfully. "It's not fair that I'm the odd one out."

"That's how I feel. But I think me being the odd one out where I'm at is a good thing. Otherwise I'd have been beat up by my cousin more than I had been."

Her eyes narrowed. "How could anybdy beat you up? Don't they know how awesome and cool you are?"

"They don't care about anything but themselves."

Xander smirked evilly. "Maybe we should trade places. I could teach your Muggle relatives a lesson in respecting a wizard."

Harry threw his head back, laughing. Xander watched him with fascination. His laugh was so carefree, so light, it was hard to believe he'd been through anything horrible. But Xander could tell that it was really just a cover. She herself had one.

"Hey, is it alright if I sit in here?"

Harry and Xander looked up to see a tall, redheaded boy with piercing blue eyes and a freckled face. Harry smiled at him, and gestured for him to come in.

"Hi. I'm Ron Weasly." The redhead gave them a friendly grin.

"Xander London," Xander said, bowing her head. She grinned back, already liking the boy.

Harry stood and held his hand out. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Ron's eyes went wide as he shook Harry's hand. "You're Harry Potter?"

"Why does everyone react like that to me?" Harry groaned, but still smiled.

"Because you destroyed you-know-who as a baby!" Ron squawked. He then turned red from embarassment.

"That may be, but I don't remember anything about it," Harry said, his voice going soft.

Xander patted his back. "Don't worry about it. Though you're famous, I won't treat you any differently."

Harry looked at her gratefully.

"I hope I get into Gryffindor," Ron stated after a short awkward pause. "The other houses aren't really worth getting into."

Xander squirmed a little at that. Since she could remember, her father had been telling her that their family had always been a part of the Slytherin house. She wished fiercely to be put into a house that wouldn't be looked down on.

"How many houses are there?" Harry asked.

"Four," Xander answered. "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin."

Ron smiled mischievously. "Actually, I overheard my mum and dad talking about a fifth house that barely anyone gets sorted into. You have to have a special kind of magic, and be really powerful. Plus, if you're in that house, there's a good chance you're a Necromancer."

"What's a Necromancer?"

Xander looked at Ron excitedly. "I know what house you're talking about! The Arachnyss house, correct?"

"Yup!"

"What's a Necromancer?" Harry asked, raising his voice.

"It's a powerful wizard who can bring the dead back to life," Xander told him. "But it's very dangerous magic, and can kill the caster."

"Anything from the trolley!"

All three lifted their heads and looked out the window of their compartment, watching as the trolley lady came closer with goodies and drinks. She smiled kindly at them.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Xander and Harry jumped up, holding out Galleons and perusing the cart. Ron looked self-conciously down at his sandwhich that his mother had made for him.

"No thanks. I'm good," he said mournfully.

Xander and Harry looked at each other, then up at the trolley lady. "We'll take the whole lot, please," they said at the same time.

A few minutes later, all three were digging into the treats and drinking sweet, cold pumpkin juice. Harry was making delighted faces at each wonderful thing he tried, causing Xander and Ron to crack up.

"You make me wonder," she said, propping her chin on her fist. "Haven't you ever had any of these before?"

"Nope," he said around a mouthful of chocolate frog.

Xander's and Ron's eyes grew wide. "Then we have to do something about that!" Xander declared. "We can't have you not knowing about all the goodies the magical world has to offer!" She sighed dramatically. "If I could, I'd eat my way across the country."

The boys laughed at that.

"Has anyone seen a toad hop through here? A boy named Neville has lost his."

A girl with bushy brown hair and beautiful brown eyes was standing in the doorway of the compartment. She regarded them with an almost snooty look.

"I haven't seen a toad anywhere," Xander said, then turned her head back towards the chocolate frog she was eating, obviously dissmissing the girl.

"How rude," they heard her say.

"No toads have come through here, as far as I can tell," Harry said honestly. Ron mimed sticking his finger down his throat, making him and Xander giggle.

"Oh, you must be Harry Potter. I read about you in a couple of history books."

Ron and Xander swung their heads around to glower at the girl. They disliked her casual tone when she recognized him. Didn't that stupid witch know what he had done?

"Um, yes. Yes, I'm Harry." Harry blinked in surprise, then adjusted his glasses.

"Ron Weasly," Ron stated, pretending to study his licorice wand.

Xander pawed through the pumpkin pasties. "Xander."

"Charmed," the girl said, sounding anything but. "I'm Hermione Granger. Muggleborn. Are any of you Muggleborn?"

All three shooke their heads. "Pureblood," Xander and Ron said simultaneously, grinning at each other.

"I'm not really sure..." Harry said slowly. "My mum was Muggleborn, but my dad was a pureblood, I think. Would that make me...what's the term...Halfblood?"

"No," Xander said. "You're Wizard-born. Your parents were both wizards, so you're not a Halfblood. Halfbloods are wizards with one magical parent and one Muggle parent."

Harry's face cleared of all confusion. "Ah. Thank you."

"No problem."

"You talk like a Muggle!"

Xander looked up at Hermione, startled. "Um...sorry?"

Hermione settled next to Xander, excited. "No, don't be! I finally found someone I can understand! The others all talk funny."

Xander gave a samll laugh. "Oh, yeah, they talk like we're from the nineteenth century. Don't you think they should get with the times and talk like normal people?"

"Absolutely."

"No way!" Ron was horrified.

Xander and Hermione glared at him. "What was that?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"We talk just fine! Besides, what self-respecting wizard would want to sound like a Muggle anyway?" He was cross.

"I happen to like Muggles and their inventions," Xander said stiffly. She made it obvious when she shifted closer to Hermione from Ron. "In fact, I think they're bloody brilliant having invented so much without magic to aid them. They did it with sheer determination and skill."

Ron snorted. "You mean pure dumb luck."

Now Harry was also frowning at Ron. "I actually like Muggle objects, like the telly. It's fun."

"The bicycle," Hermione offered.

Xander's eyes gleamed. "Horseless-carriages, aka cars."

Hermione laughed. "Computers."

"Video games!" Harry added, getting into it.

"Microwaves!"

"Radios!"

"Mobiles!"

"Oooooo..." Xander breathed. "I really want to see a mobile! They must be something. Imagine, not having to wait to receive an owl, but being able to call someone across the country and talking to them within seconds!"

Hermione smiled. "They are something. My parents each have one, and they're fun. You can take photographs and short films."

"You mean like the paintings here?"

"In a way...but they don't have a piece of the person's soul. It's just a recording of an image of that person."

"Wow!" Xander was impressed. "Is that anything like a video camera?"

"Yes."

"When summer comes, I am so coming to your house, Hermione," Xander said, surprising Hermione with a big hug. "You have so much to tell me about!" She pulled back, grinning. "I'll tell you now, I can see we are going to get along nicely. Best friends, even."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. I'd like that, Xander.

"Y'know, you make me think of my dad, Xander," Ron mused, going back to his licorice wand. He nibbled at it before finishing his thought. "He's obsessed with the things Muggles come up with, too."

"Really?" Xander perked. "Sounds like you need to introduce us after school is out."

"My dad would be thrilled."

Then they felt the train start slowing. Xander and Hermione and Harry leapt up and crowded the window, staring out at the station they were pulling into.

"You should put your uniforms on." Hermione scurried from the compartment. "I have to go get my satchel!"

The three still in the compartment stood there, awkwardly staring at each other. Xander scratched her head, letting her gaze drift out the window.

Ron swallowed hard. "Um, ladies first, then." He slipped into the hallway, covering one part of the door window with himself.

"I'll just go wait with Ron," Harry mumbled, rushing into the hallway.

Xander rolled her eyes, then hurriedly changed into her uniform. She rapped on the glass to let the boys know she was done.

"That was fast," Ron said, sounding impressed.

Xander grinned. "I'm what you call a fast-change artist. I'll go stand in the hall so you two boys can change." She slipped out, and stood in the hall with her back to the door. What seemed like ages later there was a light rap on the glass. She went back inside. "Fast-change artists you two are most definitely not," she teased, going over to her seat to grab her satchel.

"Couldn't help it," Ron grumbled, yanking on his knotted tie. "I can't get this stupid thing to tie right!"

Harry's tie on the other hand, though it looked a bit lopsided, was tied okay. Xander smirked at Ron and went to re-tie his tie.

"I thought most boys were good at this sort of thing. It's not what people would expect a girl to be able to do." She giggled at Ron's disgruntled face.

"It's not funny!" He complained. "These aren't articles of clothing, they're torture devices!"

Harry and Xander both sniggered at Ron's little rant. Once sure they were completely ready, they got off the train and gaped at the huge man coming near them. Well, Xander and Ron gaped. Harry merely grinned and waved excitedly at him.

"Hagrid!"

Hagrid smiled at Harry through his bushy brown beard. "Well, 'ello, there, Harry!" He looked up at all the first years staring at him. "First years, this way! Follow me."

He led them down a path to a dock with many boats tied to it. The first years got in the boats in pairs, until there was one boat left. Xander, Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"Looks like you three will have to squish in together," Hagrid said from his boat.

Xander clambered into the boat, settling at the front. "At least I have the best seat," she said smugly, making a boy to her left laugh quietly.

She turned and gazed at him. Platinum blonde hair was all she could see, since his face was turned away. Then he turned and looked at her, his face full of amusement.

She smiled and waved. He waved back.

'Pureblood?' He mouthed.

'Yes. You?' She mouthed back.

He nodded.

"Hey, isn't that one of the Malfoy's?" She heard Ron say from behind her.

"I wouldn't know. I think I met him in Madam Malkin's, though. He was talking about how his family had always been sorted in Slytherin."

"Eck~, Slytherin," Ron said disgusted. "The worst house to be in. I'd rather be a Necromancer in Arachnyss than ever be sorted into Slytherin."

Xander couldn't stand it, and turned and glared at Ron. "My father was a Slytherin, and my mother was a Slytherin. Say one more bad word about them, and I'll hex you till you can't see straight."

Ron's eyes widened in shock. "We haven't even started school yet! How could you possibly know any hexes?"

"It's called private tutors. Purebloods are expected to have private tutors in magic until they start an actual magic school." She cocked her head, still glaring. "Don't tell me you never had a tutor."

"I'm not gonna, cuz I know what you'll say if I do."

"What kind of a pureblood family are you from if you never had tutors?" she asked in shock.

He glowered at her. "Hello~, it's called you need money to pay the tutor. My father's job doesn't pay him that much."

Xander shook her head. "Then he needs to petition them for a raise. How many siblings do you have, anyway?"

"Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, me, then there's Ginny. She starts next year."

"I could possibly get my father to talk to the Minister," Xander offered. "It's horrible how they treat their wizards at the Ministry. They never pay anybody enough money to feed a **_flea _**for a **_day_**."

Ron snickered. "You got that right."

The boats floated towards the shcool. Xander gazed up at it in happiness. Here, she wasn't expected to be like her sister. Here she could have friends and go to real magic classes. Sleep in a dorm, be with other wizards and witches her age, and have professors that wouldn't question the little "tricks" she accidentally did. (Although, that one time where she turned Kyle Peterson's hair bubblegum pink was priceless...)

Once inside, they were led up the stairs, then told to wait on the landing for the professor to come get them. Xander noticed the blonde boy from the boat turn towards Harry.

"Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy."

Harry pushed his glasses up his nose. "I'm Harry."

Draco smirked. "Oh, I'm sure everyone knows who you are. You're quite famous here, Harry Potter."

The other first years started whispering amongst themselves about Harry Potter being there, while Ron snickered to himself.

Draco turned on him. "What are you laughing at?" he demanded.

"What kind of a name is Draco?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a family name," Draco stiffened, looking down his nose at Ron.

Xander elbowed Ron in the side, making him grunt. "Will you stop opening your big mouth and causing problems, Ron?"

"That's kinda mean to make fun of someone's name," Harry added quietly.

Ron looked at his feet. "Sorry, Malfoy."

Draco was obviously struggling with keeping himself from saying something mean right back.

"I'm Xander," Xander spoke up, trying to get Draco's focus off Ron. "It's nice to meet you, Draco."

"Pleasure is all mine," the blonde said smoothly, holding a hand out.

Thinking he wanted to shake hands, she placed her hand in his. She got the surprise of her life when he bowed and kissed the back of her hand. He straightened and smiled at her. In the back of her mind, she wondered if he knew how much like an adult he was acting.

"I was certain I knew all the pureblood families. It's an unexpected pleasure to learn about another one," Draco said, letting go of her hand.

"We keep mostly to ourselves," Xander said, smiling at him. Inside she was panicking about if anybody asked what her real name was. Yes, she had said London to Ron, but that was really her middle name. Seraphina's middle name was also London. Whenever Xander asked her father why, he just told her little girls should be seen and not heard. Now she knew why.

"What's your last name?"

"I'm known as Xander London," She said, smiling innocently.

From the slight narrowing of his eyes, she could tell he knew that wasn't her last name.

"Well, Miss London, I hope we can be friends." He turned back towards Harry. "And I'd like to be friends with you, too. Even Weasly there." Draco eyed Ron. "Though I'd appreciate it if he didn't make fun of my name again. My father named me, and I rather like it."

"Dragon," Xander said softly. Draco looked at her. Her cheeks burned in embarassment. "I-I just mean, it means dragon, and I was thinking about how much I like dragons. I have a whole shelf of dragon figurines in my room at home..." she trailed off when she realized she was babbling.

"That's another reason why I like my name. Its meaning is about something fierce and feared," Draco said proudly.

"Well, if you're all finished talking about names and such, I'd appreciate it if you'd follow me to the Great Hall."

All the first years turned and gazed up at the commanding woman professor standing there. She turned and walked down a hallway, the first years trailing after her. Soon they could hear noise, like that of a huge crowd, but talking, not cheering. The professor led them through a huge set of double doors into the Great Hall.

Xander and Harry gaped at the high ceiling, magically altered to look like the sky outside. Candles floated in the air, miraculously not dripping hot wax anywhere. There were four long, rectangular tables, with their ends at the front and back of the room. The professors sat at another rectangular table at the front of the room. Also at the front was a stool.

"Line up in front of the stool, please," said the professor, going to the side to get an old, tattered grey pointed hat.

Which promptly began to sing:

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart.

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil.

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

Or then again, in Arachnyss

Maybe you'll want to go,

The shadows will protect you

And help your powers grow.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The whole hall burst into loud applause while the first years quickly got into a single file line, with Hermione at the front. The professor pointed to the stool, and Hermione hesitated before sitting on it. The professor placed the hat on Hermione's head.

"Hermione Granger, Gryffindor!" The hat cried.

Gryffindor students cheered as Hermione raced to the Gryffindor table. Next was Ron.

"Ronald Weasly, Gryffindor!"

"Yeah, ickle Ronnie-kins!" Two redheaded boys, obviously family to Ron, stood and cheered.

Ron turned bright red. "Will you two shut up already?" he complained, settling across the table from Hermione.

A few more went up, then it was Harry's turn. He settled onto the stool, then closed his eyes as the hat was placed on his head. Everyone waited with held breath for many agonizing seconds.

"Harry Potter, Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor students all jumped up from their seats and went wild. "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Then Draco went up. The hat didn't even touch his head before it yelled out, "Draco Malfoy, Slytherin!"

The Slytherins cheered as Draco strode proudly to their table. Then it was Xander's turn. She gulped, and made her way slowly up to the stool, then turned and sat down. The hat came down over her eyes, and she waited to be sentenced to the one house she didn't want because of her father's expectations: Slytherin.

Hmmm...young witch, I see many strengths, and few weaknesses. But you are not suited to Gryffindor. Then again, you are not suited to Slytherin either. You surpass all the Ravenclaws, and most certainly are not a Hufflepuff.

Xander blinked in shock. _Does that mean then...?_

_Exactly, young lady. _The hat cried loudly, "Xander Slytherin, Arachnyss!"

The whole hall went dead silent. Xander felt the hat get gently pulled off her head, and she stared with a sinking heart at all the hard stares she was getting from the the crowd. The first years merely looked at her in shock.

She stood up, then gazed around the hall for her table. A tall blonde-haired green-eyed girl with a 'P' badge pinned to her robes made her way to the front. Xander took in her appearrance with wide eyes. The girl was pale, and her all-black uniform made her look even paler than she really was.

"Hello, Xander. I'm Morgana Troy. Welcome to the Arachnyss house. Follow me. I'll take you to our table."

Xander numbly walked behind Morgana. A square table at the back of the room had a mere dozen students sitting at it, either studying potions textbooks, or writing in journals. One exception was a young boy with brown hair and brown eyes, his chin resting on his palm, and gazing at Xander with interest.

"So, a direct descendent of Slytherin gets sorted into our house, hm?" A girl with bright red hair and pink streaks said happily, looking up from her textbook. She smiled warmly at Xander. "It's about time we put something over on those snobbish greenies. They keep shoving it in our faces about how small our house is and how they keep beating us at Quidditch. Now we have one of their founder's descendents. This ought to put a bee in their bonnet. Just look at them. They're glaring at us."

Xander looked over her shoulder without thinking, and immediately regretted it. Almost all the Slytherins were glaring in her direction. She whipped her head back around.

"You'll be glad to find out you don't need to buy anything new for your uniform except a black uniform shirt and a totally black tie," Morgana told her, gently pushing her towards a chair. "After all, the tie you're wearing has the Hogwarts crest."

"Does our house have it's own crest?" Xander asked, settling into a chair.

"Yes. We have the spider as our mascot creature," the brown-haired boy said. He nodded at Xander. "I'm Thomas. Thomas Alexander. It's nice to meet you, Xander Slytherin."

"Likewise," Xander said, fidgeting with her school robes under the table. "It looks like all the Slytherins hate me."

Morgana patted her shoulder sympathetically. "They most likely do. Slytherins have never liked us Arachnyss'. If Hufflepuffs are the weakest, the Ravenclaws the smart-arses, the Gryffindors the jerky jocks, and Slytherins the most hated, then we are the most feared."

"Why?"

A boy at the other end barked out a laugh. "'Why?' she asks. Because of what we **_do_**. What we are **_capable _**of."

Xander looked at Morgana in confusion.

Morgana glared at the boy. "That's Zachary Matthews. Don't mind him, he's just a sorehead because his own twin sister won't talk to him since they're in different houses."

Zachary glared at her, then went back to writing in his journal.

"What house is she in?"

Morgana turned in her seat, gazing out over the rest of the student body. "There she is, in Hufflepuff. Zelda Matthews. She has long orangey red hair. At the end nearest us, though she's only a second year."

"We're bloody second years, and she treats me like a leper!" Zachary complained. "It's not fair! Even my parents have been treating me differently since I was sorted into this cursed house!"

"Watch what you say about our house," the girl with pink streaks warned him, not bothering to look up from her potions book.

"Our house is the worst!" Zachary insisted, ignoring the girl. "Our house ghost is even lamer than our mascot!"

Xander gazed at him in curiousity. "House ghost?"

"Yeah," he looked at her. "Ours is a bloody little child. A small girl, about nine years old. Sarah Crawly. Perfect name for our house, but the whole thing is lame."

"Muggle language is not appreciated at this table," the pink-streaked girl shot at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Lame-lame-lame-lame-lame~" he chanted.

She threw an apple at his head. He nimbly caught it and took a bite out of it, smirking at her.

"You owe me an apple, lunk-head."

"Muggle language is not appreciated at this table," he mocked her.

She stuck her tongue out at him, then went right back to her book.

"Mature response," he snorted. "Now, you wanna meet someone who's antisocial, look no further than contrary miss Carrie Hale there."

"That's Caroline, toad-breath," Carrie snarled, slamming her book down. "You know I detest you shortening my name."

He merely smirked at her. "Why do you think I do it?"

She tapped her fingers against the table, agitated. "Because, oh stupid one, you have a death wish."

"Will you two knock it off already?" Morgana snapped. "Zach, stop antagonizing Caroline. And Caroline, just ignore him. You know better than to rise to his bait."

"You second years are so childish," Thomas added, taking a big bite of his own apple.

Carrie and Zach glowered at him. "You think you're so hot cuz you're a fourth year prat," Carrie snapped.

"Enough!" Morgana hissed. "In case you haven't noticed, we have a first year here who is listening to every idiotic thing you three say! Knock it off, or I'll be forced to take points from my own house!"

Xander lowered her gaze from the fighting students to the platters in front of her that had suddenly had food on them. She helped herself to the food and dug in, feeling very hungry. She ate and watched the three as they continued to bicker.

She knew for a fact that this would be an interesting experience, especially with the housemates she had.


	3. Chapter 2: The Other Side

**Hi, everyone! I know I said on my profile that I wouldn't be updating very often. Most likely once a month after this, but I wanted to upload and see if you all liked where the story is going. I have three jobs and college classes, so this is the only time uploading will happen this fast. Sorry! :(**

**And please post reviews. I love to hear from you! And tell me, who do you think Xander will end up with? Harry? Or Draco? It might not happen in this story, but it might in the sequel! Ya never know...**

**So, without further ado, here is chapter two.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Xander sat at the back of the room, feeling very conspicuous since she was the only student in Potions without a partner. The only other student who had been sorted into the Arachnyss house was in the infirmary, having been tripped by a Ravenclaw third-year and fallen down the stairs. Xander felt bad for the girl, but even she knew that to appear smarter than the Ravenclaws would get their back up. They hated anybody being able to answer difficult questions if that person was not from their house.

Xander slumped on her stool, feeling weary all of a sudden. Her own sister, Seraphina, had been there, laughing as the poor first year Arachnyss had fallen head over heels down the stairs. Her cold, amused blue eyes had met Xander's furious violet orbs. Lucky for the Ravenclaws, a Gryffindor prefect had merely scooped up the unconscious first year and scurried off to the infirmary with her.

Xander narrowed her eyes at her sister's back. She hated Ravenclaws, and it was only her first day at Hogwarts! All the other houses were detestable as well, for that matter. Only a few select first years did she deem pleasant: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Blaise Zabini, another first year Slytherin.

"...now, the directions are on the board. Get brewing," Professor Snape commanded.

Having not listened, Xander looked up, startled. She sat still for a few minutes, observing the others. Just by watching what ingrediants they were using, she was able to figure out what potion they were brewing. It was a lame potion (using Zach's favorite Muggle term) merely used in fertilizing the whomping willow located somewhere on the school grounds.

Xander grabbed the ingrediants, instinctively mashing, slicing and grinding until she was stirring the small cauldron. She watched the dark blue mixture bubble and spit angrily.

"Seems like only a few of you were actually paying attention," Snape said, his voice cold.

Xander tensed, and slowly looked up at the tall man in black robes, looking down at her. Still stirring her potion, she waited for him to say something.

"Your potion is perfect. Five points to Arachnyss." He moved on to the next student to her left. "Mister Longbottom, you dare call that a potion? Follow the directions! Five points from Gryffindor!"

Draco turned on his stool in front of Xander, sending her a sly wink. She giggled. Harry heard the sound, and looked back from his stool two tables ahead of Draco. He grinned, too.

'Neville's a little out of it today,' he mouthed.

Xander grinned. 'And the whole class knows it.'

The three fought to keep in their giggles. Unfortunately, Snape noticed them.

"Something funny, Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter, Miss Slytherin?"

"No, sir," Xander said with a straight face.

Draco and Harry could only shake their bowed heads.

"Leave the giggling to the morons of the school, if you don't mind. You three may go, since your potions are done."

Harry grabbed his satchel and books and ran out of the room, Draco and Xander on his heels. They walked in silence down the hall, and slipped inside the library.

"So..." Harry started.

Xander and Draco looked at him.

"When were you going to tell us that your last name was Slytherin?"

Draco's gaze switched from Harry to Xander.

"You never asked me what my surname was, Harry," she said softly. "Besides, I detest having the same last name as one of our founders. It makes people treat me as if I'm something to be feared. I'm eleven years old, for Merlin's sake!"

Draco nodded. "I can understand that. All the wizards I meet think I'm going to be a great potions master, just like my great times ten grandfather."

"Er..." Harry shifted from one foot to the other. "I'm still pretty new to all this. But I did get mobbed at the Leaky Cauldron when Hagrid took me there before helping me get my school things."

"No kidding," Xander said sarcastically, sending them all into a fit of giggles again.

Before they could say another word, an older student with a yellow striped tie and a badger patch on his robe walked past them. Xander's eyes connected with his.

"Hi. You must be the Slytherin girl." He gave her a nod, smiling. "Glad to have you here." Then he continued on down the hallway.

Xander stared after him, mouth gaping. "Who was that?" She asked breathlessly.

Harry snorted. "How should we know? We're first years like you, remember?"

Draco, on the other hand, was uncharacteristically quiet. He was watching Xander with an odd expression.

"That was Cedric Diggory. He's a fourth year in Hufflepuff."

Harry and Xander looked at him warily. His voice was sulky, expression still odd.

"Please don't tell me you've fallen for him, too!" He said in an exasperated tone. "I've already overheard many Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws declare unending devotion to him!"

Harry started laughing. "'Unending devotion'?" he quoted. "Merlin, first year girls are weird." He shot a panicked look at Xander. "Except for you, of course."

"Don't sweat it, Harry," Xander chuckled. "Most of the first year girls I see are boy crazy anyway. Just consider me one of the guys."

"It wasn't just first year girls. And it wasn't just girls."

"Eeeeeeew~~~!" Harry and Xander chorused, making disgusted faces.

Draco raised an eyebrow at them. "What? You thought the magical world was free from gays?"

"I don't wanna think about it!" Xander squeaked. "I don't swing that way!"

"Then you won't be able to be one of the guys totally."

Xander's jaw dropped, and she stared in surprise at Harry. He smirked cheekily back at her.

"You are going to fit in so well here," Draco burst out laughing.

Harry grinned. "Good. At least I'll fit in somewhere."

Xander was suddenly serious. "You and me both."

They gave each other an understanding look. Draco looked back and forth between them, then rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Keep secrets from me. I don't want to know anything about you two, anyway."

"It's something you wouldn't understand, Draco," Xander said softly. "Because, I assume, you were given practically everything you wanted, and never beaten? Never made to do chores? Most likely coddled?"

Draco's face was angry at first, then puzzled, then horrified when the realization at her words sunk in. "Are you serious? Your father mistreated you?"

Xander snorted backly. "That's putting it mildly."

"You too?" Draco asked Harry.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Harry mumbled, digging the toe of his shoe into the floor, staring away from Xander and Draco.

"We have pieces of our pasts that we don't want to think about while we're here, so let's do something fun," Xander said firmly, her eyes gleaming.

Draco's mouth slowly curved up into a wicked smirk. "I have an idea about what to do for fun." Harry looked at him expectantly. "Get back at those horrid Ravenclaws for tripping that first year. Yeah, she's in a house different than me and Harry, but she's still a fellow first year."

Xander's eyes softened. "I think you're wonderful."

"W-what?" Draco's cheeks flushed a light pink.

"I mean it." Xander's own face had grown a rosy shade. "You care about her even though she's not in your house. So much for the rumored house rivalry."

Not having a clue what exactly to do or say about that, Draco cleared his throat. "A-as I was saying, we should get those Ravenclaws. Teach them a lesson for picking on kids smaller than them."

Xander and Harry grinned wickedly. "Let's do it," they said simultaneously.

All three burst into giggles again.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Ron was standing there, watching them with an amused scowl.

Harry and Xander looked at Draco, obviously expecting him to be the one to tell Ron. Draco frowned at them.

"We're going to avenge that first year who got tripped by that third year Ravenclaw." Draco finally said.

Ron's eyes lit up. "Bloody brilliant! Can I help?"

The four walked down the hallway to their next class, discussing the many possible ways to get back at the Ravenclaw. One involved a trip to the restricted section of the library, which Ron tried to veto, but the others overruled him.

The next class was flying, taught by Madam Hooch, who was also the Quidditch supervisor. She had spiky greyish blonde hair, flashing lime green eyes, and a warm smile, though it was apparent she could be stern when needed.

"All of you, stand beside a broom." She waited until everyone had done so. "Now, hold your hand up over your broom, and tell it, 'Up!'"

Xander closed her eyes and emptied her mind of everything but an image of her broom flying through the air with her on it. She snapped her eyes open, stretched her hand out over her broom, and said in a commanding voice, "Up!" The broom immediately flew smoothly up into her grasp.

The only one who had done it as quickly as her was Harry. They grinned at each other. Ron was getting frustrated, and started yelling at his broom until the end flew up and whacked him on the nose. Xander and Harry snorted.

"Ah, shut up, you two," Ron said while rubbing his nose, though he was smiling too.

Draco and Hermione were the next ones to get their brooms in their hands. Draco sent Xander a smile.

'You must be pretty powerful to get your broom up that fast,' he mouthed.

Xander felt her face grow warm. She shrugged and mouthed back, 'I don't know...I am in Arachnyss, so maybe I'm just freakishly good that way.'

He frowned at that.

"No, Mister Longbottom! Don't-I said, no!"

All the first years stopped trying to make their broom fly into their hand, and watched in horrified fascination as Neville somehow flew into the air. His broom was out of control, jerking him higher and higher, finally flinging him towards the school wall.

"Mister Longbottom!" Madam Hooch called. "Point your broom down and try to land!"

Neville, so petrified with terror, didn't appear to have heard what she said. His broom suddenly jerked out from underneath him, leaving him dangling.

Without a thought to the consequences, Xander leapt onto her broom and flew smoothly up to Neville. "Neville, reach a hand towards me!" She held a hand down to him, lying flat against her broom.

He unclasped one hand from his broomstick, and reached for Xanders outstretched hand. Just before his other hand slipped from the broom, Xander managed to grab him and hoist him up on the broom behind her. She stayed in mid-air for a few seconds, waiting for Neville to catch his breath.

"You okay?"

Neville wrapped shaky arms around her waist. "Y-yeah...I am now, thanks to you."

Xander coasted gently to the ground, halting a couple feet just above it so Neville could climb off, then slid off herself and rested her broom against her shoulder. She looked around at the other first years, wondering what was wrong and why they were all quiet. Draco and Harry were grinning at her, while Ron was staring at her in awe. She felt her face grow warm, and directed her gaze to the ground.

"You two are coming to the infirmary with me to get checked out," Madam hooch said. She gave Xander an odd look. "Then you and I are going to meet with the head of your house, young lady."

Xander gulped. She hoped this didn't mean she'd be barred from the remainder of flying lessons, or from anything else for that matter. A horrible thought struck her: what if flying without permission was bad enough to be expelled? Her father would never forgive her if she embarassed the family again.

After getting fussed over by Madam Pomfrey, Xander was led back out of the infirmary while Neville was made to stay for a while to get over his shock. Xander quietly followed Madam Hooch down a dark corridor, wondering if she should speak in her defense.

Madam Hooch stopped in front of an un-marked door and knocked. An elegant woman answered, gazing at Madam Hooch with obvious annoyance.

"Em, is Nicolas Stuart here?"

The woman's eyes narrowed. "He's in the middle of a project. Might I ask what's so important?"

Madam Hooch leaned closer. "Emmaline, I found the perfect Seeker for Arachnyss."

The woman - Emmaline - blinked. "He will be with you shortly." She disappearred back inside, then came out with a blonde-haired, hazel-eyed, wiry boy of about seventeen. "Mister Stuart, Madam Hooch has something to talk over with you."

Nicolas stared at Madam Hooch with curiousity. "Oh? Does it involve that terrified first year there with you, Madam?"

"What?" Xander said indignantly.

All three ignored her. "I found you a Seeker."

"Really?" Nicolas was excited. He gazed down at Xander. "Hmm...she's small, light-looking, and thin...perfect build. And she can fly, I assume."

"Would I bring her if she couldn't? She saved a fellow first year's life just a few moments ago."

Nicolas was imressed. "Wow! She's perfect, Madam Hooch!" His eyes dimmed. "But...she's a first year, and first years aren't allowed to have their own brooms..."

"I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore about bending the rules." Madam Hooch gave a satisfied sniff. "Arachnyss hasn't won the Quidditch Cup in over fifty years, and I think this young lady is about to change that."

"Madam Hooch?"

Madam Hooch looked down at Xander. "Yes?"

Xander frowned. "Were you in my house?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was."

"Then why aren't you working for the Ministry in the Potions department or as an Auror or something?"

"Because I felt called to teach flying to nosy first years," she said good-naturedly.

"Practice is tomorrow at five in the evening. But I want you to show up an hour earlier so I can show you the ropes and help you feel comfortable with being a Seeker, ok?" Nicolas smiled at Xander.

Xander couldn't help smiling back at him. "Ok. See you tomorrow, then!"

Madam Hooch and Xander went back outside. Xander stared at a panicked Draco and Ron, wondering what had happened?

"Xander!" Draco said, seizing her arm. "McGonagall just took Harry inside! She caught him flying!"

Xander stared. "What?"

"It wasn't his fault," Ron butted in. "That crazy sister of yours found Neville's Rememberall that his grandmum had sent with him to school sitting on the ground under where you two landed-"

"And she picked it up and declared she was gonna keep it," Draco cut him off. "Harry told her to give it back to Neville, but your sister just flew into the air and taunted him about not being able to take it from her, and being a coward about flying."

"And of course, he flew just to show her he wasn't afraid," Ron groaned.

"She threw the Rememberall, and Harry flew after it and caught it just before it smashed into a window." Draco swallowed hard. "Unfortunately-"

"It was McGonagall's office window," Ron finished.

"What's going to happen to him?" Xander asked. "What's the worst she was going to do?"

"No one knows," Ron admitted.

Draco was just as perplexed as Ron. "She just marched out here, told Harry to follow her, and we haven't heard anything since."

A door shutting caught their attention. Harry came out with McGonagall behind him. McGonagall had a satisifed expression, while the only way to describe Harry's was dazed.

"Madam Hooch," McGonagall began, eyeing Xander for some reason. "I have been told about the recent turn of events for the Arachnyss house."

Madam Hooch stiffened. "What about it, Professor?"

McGonagall gave a small smirky smile. "Looks like we both had the same idea, that's all."

Immediately understanding what was being said, Xander turned to Harry excitedly and said, "Congratulations, Harry! You'll make a wonderful Seeker for Gryffindor."

He looked at her in surprise. "Wait...you're the Arachnyss Seeker?"

She giggled and nodded. He blinked, thinking it over, then smiled.

"Congratulations yourself, too."

The both of them got swarmed by the rest of the first years, except for those in Ravenclaw. They merely glared enviously at the two who were the center of attention.

Seraphina in particular was boiling mad that her sister, the ultimate screw-up, had managed to land such a coveted spot.


	4. Chapter 3: The Other Side

**Here's chapter three. Hope you like it! Let me know if you don't understand Xander's explanation to Harry. Now, enjoy...**

* * *

Xander waited outside the Slytherin entrance, hoping to catch Draco before he went into the Great Hall for breakfast. The entrance swung open, revealing...Blaise. He stopped in his tracks, staring at her in mild shock. He had to jump out of the way before he got caught in the entrance, as it almost closed with him still there.

"Xander? What're you doing here this early?"

"I need to talk to Draco," she said, leaning against the wall opposite him. "Any idea where he is?"

Blaise shrugged. "He was still getting ready when I left. He should be out soon." With that, he went on down the hallway.

Xander was about to leave in a huff when the entrance swung open again.

"Xander! Morning!"

Xander whirled. "I need to talk to you!" She grabbed Draco's wrist and dragged him down a dark corridor, despite his protests.

"Xander, where are you taking me? And why are we going this way?"

"This is the corridor to Arachnyss," Xander answered. "But we're not going in, I just need to talk to you about something without the others butting in." She stopped and released his wrist. Reaching into her robes pockets, she drew out a small blank book and transfigured it into a thick, old book, with the front labeled: _Secrets of the Shadows_. "Do you know what I have here?" she asked softly.

Draco stared at it, then her. "W-where did you get that? That book was banned by the Ministry over fifty years ago!"

She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "My father gave it to me last year. I have no idea where he got it, but I just remembered I even had it last night."

"What are you planning to do with it?" he breathed, watching her with wide eyes. "It's purely Dark spells in that book."

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on hurting anyone," she laughed. "I'm just gonna give those Ravenclaws some harmless hallucinations that will make them think twice about bullying a young spider."

Draco caught on immediately. "Hallucinations," he mused. A wicked grin slowly spread across his face. "I like it. It's very Slytherin sounding, as my father would say."

Xander made a face. "Your house is cunning, not evil. My house is the one that does this kind of thing, and gets away with it. You should hear some of the stories of what alumni Arachnyss' have done when they went to school here. No one ever found out, either." She snickered. "So, it's not a Slytherin thing, but an Arachnyss thing."

"That's scary, the way you put it," Draco said warily. "And it doesn't make me feel any better!" He leaned closer, getting quiet. "You can't use that book, Xander. That's...well, Merlin's beard, Xan! That's Shadowmagic. Only the darkest of Dark Wizards use that."

"I'm well aware of what it is," she said calmly, eyeing him. "And I know which spells are too dangerous. What do you take me for? I didn't have a private tutor for nothing. My father had me trained in all this thoroughly."

Draco was grimacing. "I still don't like it...but it's the only kind of magic those wretched Ravenclaws won't be able to counter. They won't know what it is."

Xander sighed. "I'm not gonna hurt or kill, just frighten. Who do you think I am, a horrid goblin who tortures thieves that steal from Gringotts?"

At that, Draco couldn't help a small laugh. "Okay...what do we do first?"

"I have a few spells picked out, but I wanted to run them by you first," she muttered, kneeling on the ground and opening the book up to the middle. She pointed at a spell in the middle of the right page. "Okay, this one can-"

"We are NOT using the Nightmare Spell!" Draco hissed. "That one requires a high level of magic, and enough control over said magic to cast it for a whole five minutes!"

Xander merely looked at him blankly. He huffed out a breath, then looked back down at the book.

"I never said which spells I was planning on doing. Stop jumping to conclusions." She rolled her eyes, then pointed at the spell underneath the Nightmare Spell. "This is the one I was thinking about, the Rage Hallucination spell. It's simple and easy."

"Year one simple?"

"Not exactly...but we don't need a Professor here to supervise, at least."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I just mean that it's about third-year level or so. Not much higher if it is."

"Fine...I'll help you cast the spell," Draco said unwillingly, glowering at the spell. "But we'd better not get caught doing this, or we'll most likely-"

"Get expelled?" Xander finished sarcastically, sending him a dark smirk. "Will you please knock it off? You're starting to sound like Hermione."

"I do NOT sound like a GIRL!" He protested.

"I meant you're starting to think like her and such, not that you have a girly voice, sheesh," she laughed. "You're such a touchy little thing, aren't you."

He glared at her, avoiding the subject. "So when are we doing this?"

She shut the book. "Not right now, we have to go to breakfast in a few minutes. We'll do it tonight, during the full moon. Outside preferably."

"How are we supposed to get outside with Filch prowling the corridors?" Draco demanded.

Xander slowly turned her head, staring at him in disbelief. "You think I'd let us get caught?"

"Not on purpose!" He backpedaled. "But-"

"Hello? It's called "Spell of Invisibility"? Ever heard of it?"

He scowled. "No need to be mean."

She sighed. "I'm not. I'm just tired of having to explain things to people. Didn't you have a private tutor until you came here?"

"Yes."

"Then you should know some of the same things I learned."

"Not necessarily," he cut in. "We had different tutors. Mine specialized in Potions and dueling."

"Well, mine specialized in Dark Arts and Transfiguration. With a bit of dueling, too," Xander mused.

Draco gazed at her enviously. "I wish I'd had the same tutor you had."

Xander shrugged. "He didn't have a kind word, nor any form of praise, so I don't think you'd want him. Anyway, let's get going before we miss breakfast."

They scurried back down the dark corridor, dashing down the moving staircase, and up the hallway towards the Great Hall. They ran through the doors of the Great Hall, and went to their separate tables.

"What were you doing with the little snake?"

Xander looked up at Raven Blackthorne, a strawberry-blonde with green eyes, glaring at her. "What?"

"You came in with that little snake from Slytherin. Don't you remember they hate us? And you personally?"

"So? Some of them don't," Xander said lowly, eyeing Raven. "Besides, he's just a friend."

Raven sniffed. "Whatever. Just don't ask any of us for help when he turns on you."

"He'd never think of turning on me," Xander muttered. Her appetite had vanished, so she pushed away from the table and stalked from the Great Hall, running into Harry.

"Where you going? The food is the opposite way," Harry teased. His eyes went from amused to curious when he saw the scowl on her face. "What's wrong? The Ravenclaws at it again?"

Xander shook her head. "It's a Raven, all right, just not a RavenCLAW."

Harry cocked his head. "Huh?"

"Raven is in Arachnyss. She's annoying me because Draco and I walked in together this morning."

"You were with Draco?" The raging curiosity was evident in Harry's voice.

"I wanted to run something by him..." she trailed off, noticing a couple of Ravenclaws edging closer to eavesdrop. She leaned close to Harry's face, feeling faintly amused when his eyes widened at _how _close she was. "Meet me after breakfast, before Transfiguration. I need to show you something." With that, she straightened up and sent the Ravenclaws a smirk, then turned and strode confidently from the Great Hall.

"...and she never worked really hard on the assignments our tutor gave her. Honestly, it was like trying to show a Muggleborn how to duel for the first time."

Xander's hands tightened into fists. It was her sister talking; Xander recognized the voice. She peered around a corner, watching as Seraphina and an unknown Ravenclaw first year walked closer.

"Muggleborns," the other scoffed. "They think they know everything, since they were born in the Muggle world, and were blessed to have magical powers. So snooty."

A noise caught Xander's attention, and she turned her head to see Hermione standing in the doorway of the girls loo, tears in her eyes. Her gaze locked onto Xander's.

'I'll teach them to talk like that,' Xander mouthed, smiling sympathetically at Hermione.

Hermione managed a watery smile, then hurried down the corridor to the Great Hall. Xander turned her attention back to the Ravenclaws at hand.

"So, as I was saying, Moira, my sister is just like a Muggleborn. She thinks she knows everything, yet flatly refuses to demonstrate it when called upon." Seraphina sniffed. "She's so full of herself-"

Xander stepped out and revealed herself, cutting the conversation off. Both girls stared at her in a mixture of surprise, fear (Moira), and hatred (on Seraphina's part).

Before either could react, Xander had her wand pointed at them, and started speaking a spell:

Et habitare vos vere

volo ut esse non potest nisi

in vita tua, et seductionem.

With that, Xander turned and sprinted away, giggling breathlessly to herself all the way to the Transfiguration classroom. She waited outside. Finally, Harry was jogging down the hallway, looking every which way for her.

"Right here," she called.

He nodded, panting slightly as he slowed to a stop in front of her. "I was delayed by Ron. He normally shovels his food in, but today he was telling me not to inhale mine."

Xander snickered. "Hope you didn't eat so fast you didn't taste it."

"Nah, it was fine. So what did you want to tell me?"

"Draco and I have settled on something to use," she said quietly, pulling him further down the corridor and inside an empty classroom. She pulled out the small book again, Transfiguring it back into the musty old book from earlier. "My father gave me this book. It's...well, let's just say, I don't feel like getting caught using this."

Harry studied the book's cover. "_Secrets of the Shadows_?" he looked at her, confused. "Secrets? Is this Dark Magic?"

"Yes, but I was tutored in using Dark spells, so you don't need to worry about it," Xander told him, paging to the spell she and Draco has decided on.

"Isn't this kind of stuff illegal?"

"Yes, so we need to be careful and not talk about it very much."

Harry nodded. "Just don't get yourself expelled."

She laughed softly. "At least you're not as against it as Draco."

"Draco tried to talk you out of it?"

She nodded.

"Should I?"

She sent him a wicked smirk. "I don't know...should you?"

"I'm guessing not."

"That would be one of your smartest decisions."

"Do you need the girl's name?" Harry gazed down at the open pages of the book.

Xander nodded. "I already have it, though. Her name is Diana Crookston."

Harry helped her set the book on a desk. "Any potion ingredients needed, or is it just an incantation?"

"Incantation," Xander murmured, letting her fingers gently caress the pages. "Here it is, 'Rage Hallucination'. We're doing it tonight, outside hopefully, during the full moon."

"Does the full moon help the spell?"

Xander thought for a minute. "No...I don't think it does. But being outside let's the power of the spell grow as much as needed without threatening the safety of others and without destroying things."

Harry was impressed. "So, Dark magic, huh? Just be careful."

Xander chewed nervously on her lower lip as Harry read through the spell. Should she tell him? Or should she wait until after the spell was completed?

"Harry," she said without thinking.

He looked up at her. "Yes?"

She sucked in a deep breath. "It's not Dark magic...at least, it isn't technically Dark."

He frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Have you ever heard of Shadowmagic?"

He looked at her blankly. "What's Shadowmagic?"

She sighed. This was going to be hard to explain... "Shadowmagic is the in-between magic of light and dark, so it isn't evil, technically. The intent may be evil, but the magic is basically neutral."

"Is that supposed to make sense?"

She glowered at him. "I'm explaining it the best I can. Anyway, You know how the Professors have separated the magics and labeled them "Light" and "Dark"?"

He nodded slowly.

"This is the Dark-ish kind that is hard to control. It not only uses your powers, but you can call upon the forces of nature too. It can be difficult when you haven't been trained to use it, but it's pretty easy for me. I _have _been trained to use Shadowmagic."

He considered everything she'd told him for a few minutes. "Okay. I think it's risky, but as long as you don't get caught, I won't say another word."

She smiled. "Oh, trust me. I won't get caught. Just don't tell Hermione or Ron. I have a different task for Ron, seeing as how incantations aren't his strong point."

"Neither are Potions and Transfiguration," Harry remarked. He went pink with embarrassment at having been talking about his friend's failures. "I shouldn't have said that."

"I won't tell him. Anyway, meet me and Draco tonight outside the Slytherin entrance if you can. I'll make sure we get outside and back in safely."

Harry grinned. "I'm starting to feel excited! It's like an adventure."

Xander nodded, grinning with him. "Well, it sort of is an adventure, Harry. One we're creating for ourselves."

"When it's done, can I take the book and read it?" Harry asked hopefully, casting a wishful glance down at the book.

Xander Transfigured it back into a small, blank book. "If I let you, you have to make sure no one else ever sees it. I'll have to think about it."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

They exited the classroom and headed to Transfiguration class. Neither of them noticed that they were being watched from the shadows, a satisfied, evil smile spreading across the viewer's face.

"This will be easier than I thought," the person mused.

"Yes...the girl...she carries a natural ability...an attachment to the Dark...she will prove to be useful in the future..." hissed another voice, seeming to come from the air.

"Master?" the unknown person said cautiously.

"Let us go now," the second voice commanded. "Before you are noticed to be missing..."


	5. Chapter 4: The Other Side

**Here's chapter four! Hope you guys like it, though it is a bit long...sorry. :3 **

**And another sorry for posting this chapter so late. I meant to post it at the beginning of June, but got sidetracked by starting summer classes at college. Please, forgive me! *in kowtow position***

**Plus, I'm re-writing one chapter a bit, and adding one in where there wasn't before, so that's taking some of my time, also. Sorry in advance if you don't get the next chapter until the middle of July. My house still doesn't have internet, so I have to go to other people's houses to be able to use internet, or go to the library.**

**But enough of my ramblings. On with the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nicolas lugged a big, black trunk out onto the field, Xander close behind him. In her hand was one of the best brooms in existence: a Moontrimmer. She clutched it tightly, as if afraid someone would suddenly Apparate in front of her and steal it. It was only one of three hundred made, making it a bit pricey, and hard to find. But once Madam Hooch had gotten the okay from Professor Dumbledore, she contacted Xander's Father, and her Father had paid for the broom without a word.

Xander watched as Nicolas opened the trunk, showing an odd assortment of balls. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Know the names of any of these?"

Xander shook her head. "No. My Father never took me to a Quidditch game."

He launched into a long spiel of the origins of the game, what each ball was (quaffle, bludgers, and the golden snitch), the players (keeper, beaters, chasers, and the seeker) and what their jobs were, etc... Xander tuned him out, instead focusing on the quaffle he was tossing up in the air while talking, and catching it when it came back down.

"You got all that?"

"Um..." Xander didn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him she hadn't listened to a single word he'd just said. "I think I'll have to ask you questions later, and check out _Quidditch: A History _to refresh my memory."

Nicolas was satisfied with her answer. He started unbuckling one of the bludgers. "Be careful with this...bludgers can be very nasty-watch out!"

The bludger shot off in the air, then came straight down at Xander's head. She dove out of the way, landing on her side on the ground. Nicolas tackled the bludger, and struggled with putting it back in the trunk, buckling it in to keep it there. It made many indignant and angry sounding squeaks and squeals.

Xander slowly sat up, staring warily at the bludger. "Let me guess, the game wasn't dangerous enough with two teams that already hate the other playing against each other, so they cast charms on a couple balls and names them bludgers."

Nicolas snorted. "That would make sense, actually."

"So what am I going to be doing?"

"Since you're the Seeker, you have to practice steep dives, hairpin turns, and confusing loop-de-loops to shake the othe team's Seeker. Understand?"

Xander look at him in disbelief. No, of course she didn't understand! But she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Look, just fly up in the air on your broom, and fly until you get comfortable. Then I'll take you through some exercises to increase your flying speed."

She turned away, rolling her eyes, and grabbed her broom off the ground. Mounting it, she took off in the air.

"Xander! Hey, Xanny!"

Her face lit up in a smile as she spotted Harry and Draco, up in the Arachnyss Quidditch tower, waving their arms like crazy at her. Harry sat down, still waving one arm and grinning. Draco jumped up and down.

"Don't fall off!" He yelled cheekily.

"Same to you!" she called back, laughing as he lost his balance and toppled into Harry.

Both boys landed on the next bench in a heap, laughing. They waved once more, then concentrated on untangling themselves.

She looked down at Nicolas, who was peering up at her. "Hey, do Seekers ever practice with the Snitch?"

"Yeah," Nicolas said, frowning. "But I don't think you're read-"

"Let it go, Nicolas!" She called down happily.

He shrugged, then bent down to get the Snitch out of the trunk. He threw it into the air. Xander watched as it flew up, slowly climbing until it was at her height. Before she could react, it flew off, so quickly, she was left wondering if she'd even seen it?"

"Oh, little Snitch~" she taunted, zooming after it. "I'm coming for you~"

* * *

Xander peered outside the Arachnyss entrance, heart pounding, worried someone would find her. Well, if they did, she would just lie and say she was sleep-walking. After all there was no way they could prove her wrong.

Unless they had a vial of veritaserum on their person.

Xander grimaced, and hurried out the door. She lept to the shadows, even holding her breath when she saw a Hufflepuff prefect. Waiting for what seemed like hours for her to leave, Xander finally reluctantly cast a Shadow spell, making it so that if anyone ever looked at her, they would see the shadows and not her. It was more like hypnosis than magic, but there was enough involved, and it was Shadowmagc to boot. Plus, it was easier than that Disill-

She ran into something invisible and fell on her butt. Shaking her head, she stared up at...nothing?

"Ow..."

She knew that voice! "Harry, that you?" she asked softly.

"Yeah...it's me...wait, where are you?"

"I think the question is, where are _**you**_?"

His head appeared, one arm going to the side as if pulling something off his head. He was sitting only a few feet from her. "I'm right here. I got my dad's old Invisibility cloak. I think Dumbledore sent it to me, but I'm not sure." He gazed around himself. "Can you please show me where you are? You're freaking me out."

Xander lifted the shadows, allowing Harry to see her. His eyes zeroed in on her face, relief and curiosity in his expression.

"There. Happy now?" she grumbled. "But I'm putting it back up when you put your cloak back on."

Harry shrugged. "How's Draco gonna get out? He doesn't do Shadowmagic, and he doesn't have an invisibility cloak...does he?"

"Not that I know of...but he can probably cast a Disillusionment spell."

"I thought those were more advanced than first year."

"He and I had private tutors before we came here. We learned a lot of different spells," Xander explained.

Harry sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing...just, I wish I had been born in the magical world. At least I'd know a few things about magic instead of coming here ignorant."

Xander gave him a bitter smile. "Things in the magical world aren't all you think they're cracked up to be either."

He shot her a questioning look. She ignored him and got to her feet, dusting her jimjams off. She held out a hand and helped him up. He swung the cloak back over his head, and she re-cast the shadow spell. Both of them invisible, they crept down the hall, stopping whenever they heard a noise, and holding their breath when a prefect walked by. Finally, they made it to the Slytherin entrance.

It slowly creaked open, a blonde head poking out. Draco peered out, obviously nervous about the possibility of getting caught.

"Draco..." Xander whispered softly.

His gaze shot to her, though he couldn't see her. "Where are you?"

Xander lifted the spell, allowing herself to be seen. "I'm right here. You ready?"

"I was born ready," Draco whispered, his face serious. "Let's do this."

"Can you make yourself invisible?" Harry asked from under his cloak.

Draco nearly jumped out of his skin. "Merlin, Harry! Let a bloke know when you're around!"

"Sorry...is this ok?" Harry slipped the cloak off his head, grinning sheepishly at him.

"Is that...is that what I think it is?" Draco asked, staring at the cloak. "An invisibility cloak? Harry, where'd you get it?"

"It was my dad's."

"Interesting this might be, it won't help us on our mission tonight." Xander raised her eyebrows pointedly at the two. "We need to get outside without being seen. Draco, do you need to share my shadows, or can you cast a Disillusionment spell?"

Draco rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "I still haven't quite mastered it..."

Xander giggled. "It's ok. Just keep practicing. But for tonight, I'll hide you using my shadows." She grabbed his hand and yanked him closer, causing his cheeks to go pink. She cast the spell, hiding them in the shadows, then proceeded to pull him down the corridor towards the front doors. "Harry, come on."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," they heard him grumbling. "It's hard to follow someone you can't see."

"Yeah, well, it's hard to _**lead **_someone you can't see," she retorted.

Draco laughed quietly then tightened his grip on her hand when she stumbled over the loose stones in the floor. She felt her face go hot.

"Th-thank you..." she mumbled.

"You're welcome..." he said softly, turning his face away.

"If you two are done being mushy and making me wanna go be sick," Harry interrupted them, "can we get on with what we were doing in the first place?"

Xander glared over her shoulder in the direction she figured Harry was. "Ha, ha, ha, very funny."

"Don't go making assumptions," Draco partly snarled.

"Whatever," Harry said, unimpressed.

The three of them walked in silence. Xander frowned at how slow the whole thing was progressing, and started to move faster.

"That's it, Mrs. Norris...feel them out, my pet..."

The three halted in their tracks, horrified as Filch and his hated cat trudged closer. Filch was looking for students out of bed, as usual, so he could have the pleasure of turning them over to Snape who also seemed to take great joy in frightening said students. Draco's and Xander's joined hands clenched tightly together in fear, hoping that he'd somehow go the other way, and not catch them. Invisible, yes, but they could still be run into.

"Single file, you two," Harry hissed quietly enough that Filch didn't hear.

They plastered themselves against the wall, holding their breath, and waited until Filch and Mrs. Norris had gone by. Draco let out a relieved breath.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea," he muttered, still staring after Filch.

Xander frowned at him. "You're not backing out now, are you?"

Draco shook his head. "No, but can we get this done with before it's Snape that comes down the hallway next? I'd rather not have to make up a story on the spot."

"Me too," Harry agreed. "Especially me, since he hates me for some reason."

"No he doesn't," Xander disagreed. "He acts like that with everyone."

"He seems to act really mean towards me."

"Maybe it has nothing to do with you," Draco mused. "I've heard him muttering sometimes...he hated your dad, I think, and I bet you look a lot like him-well," Draco shrugged. "Except for the eyes."

Harry laughed quietly. "Everyone says that. I look like my dad, except I have my mother's eyes. It's like they think they're the only ones who notice it."

Xander rolled her eyes. "We're almost there..." she could see the front doors just ahead. "A few more steps..."

"No...please, no more..."

The three stopped and turned to stare in disbelief as Professor Quirrell came stumbling down the corridor, Snape after him like a hawk after its prey.

"Listen well," Snape snarled, shoving Quirrell into the wall. "I know what you're up to...I can go to Dumbledore with the evidence."

"Evidence?" Quirrell said shrilly, shaking like crazy. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me," Snape said menacingly. "I've seen you..." he turned and stared in the direction of the three.

Xander gripped Draco's hand. She felt Harry tentatively touch her shoulder, then slide his hand down to hold hers. The three of them stood there, waiting for him to call them out.

"I-Is there someone there?" Quirrell said, his voice shrill and terrified.

Xander pulled Harry and Draco down the corridor after her, making sure their shoes didn't sound on the floor. Lucky, too, she moved when she did, for Snape reached out a hand to swipe at the air where they were just at. Then he turned back to Quirrell.

"You can expect more such conversations with me after this, Quirrell." With that, he strode down the hallway, leaving a quivering Quirrell behind.

"Oh, my...oh, my...ooooohhhhhh~~..." he whimpered.

"Honestly, the man is such a baby!" Xander muttered, thoroughly disgusted with how Quirrell had acted like a frightened rabbit.

Draco wasn't listening. "We almost got caught!" He hissed. "Did you see how close Snape was? He almost touched us! One more second of standing there and we'd all have detentions!"

Xander snorted. "Will you stop worrying like an old woman?" She released Draco's hand and Harry's hand, using hers to push the door open. "C'mon, we have revenge to commit."

They silently made their way towards the Forbidden Forrest, practically sprinting now, since the moon was almost at it's highest point. Draco jerked back just before entering the forrest.

"A-are you joking?" he shook his head, eyes wide. "I'm not going in there! It's off-limits to students!"

"We're not going all the way in. Just far enough so people can't see us," Xander reasoned.

Harry pulled the cloak off his head, staring at the forrest. "I don't like the looks of it, but if this keeps us from being caught...well, so be it."

Draco made a face. "...oh..._**fine**_, I'll go too. But if anything happens, you two are to blame, not me."

Xander shrugged. "Whatever, coward."

"_What_?" Draco said indignantly.

"You heard me." Xander swept into the forrest, disappearing behind some branches. "Well? You two coming, or am I doing this all by myself?"

Harry and Draco looked at each other, then back at Xander. "Count me in," they said simultaneously. The boys followed Xander into the Forbidden Forrest.

"...and then...perfect!" Xander stepped back to study her handiwork. She'd drawn a large circle on the ground using a stick. Then, inside the circle she's drawn a large triangle. Inside the top point, she'd drawn a full moon. The left corner, a half moon, and a quarter moon in the right corner. "Okay...Harry, you stand on the quarter moon. Draco, half moon." She pushed them onto their assigned locations. "And I'll be on the full moon, since I'm the only one here with any Shadowmagic know-how."

"I know about it," Draco pointed out in a sulky tone. He sent her a slightly hurt look.

Xander rolled her eyes. "Yes, but you've never used it, and I have. Therefore, I am the one who has to stand on the full moon drawing. Otherwise, this spell could go quite wrong and hit us instead." At their panicked looks, she added, "But nothing will, since I know what I'm doing, and you two just have to follow directions."

Harry visibly relaxed. Following directions was easy, and he wasn't about to complain about his task not being harder!

Draco, on the other hand, felt a little put out at being made to look helpless with Shadowmagic. He'd known about it, having studied the theory of it since he was small; he just never was allowed to cast it. His father was paranoid about the Ministry finding out if they ever interrogated the tutors. He glanced at Xander. Well, maybe she did know what she was doing. Who cared who stood where as long as they got back at that smart-arsed third-year Ravenclaw student? Draco decided to just go along with Xander on this.

The boys watched as Xander raised her face to the strong ray of moonlight shining through the trees, directly on the three of them. She closed her eyes, soaking it in silently.

Her eyes snapped open and she raised her hands to the moon, reciting:

_**Somnium hodie somnium nocte visum**_

_**incessabiles pessimum tantibus. **_

_**Ecce cum cruce, separatis videbitis usque mei.**_

_**So mote it be, on Diana Crookston**_

"Now, we must hold hands," she directed, holding her hands out to the boys. Each took one of her hands, then clasped their remaining two hands together. "Let your magic swell inside of you," Xander told them, her voice soft and eerie.

Harry glanced at Draco, who had his eyes shut and his face upturned towards the moon. An electric feeling was growing from his and Harry's clasped hands. Harry frowned. How was he supposed to let his magic swell?

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, imagining the spell working, the Ravenclaw third-year getting what she deserved and seeing spiders everywhere. He was startled when he felt his powers swell out of control.

"Harry, not so much," Xander cautioned him. "Try to control it. You are your magics master. You are the one who controls it. Don't let it go wild."

Harry bit his lower lip, fighting to control his power. Finally, after what felt like hours, his magic became gentle, like a softly flowing creek surrounded by evergreen trees and ...wait...what?

"Visualize the place of your magic," Xander said. "And describe it out loud..."

Harry mentally shrugged. Well, his magic place couldn't be any worse than theirs. "My magic is a softly flowing creek, deep in a beautiful forrest."

Xander smiled, though she knew the others had their eyes closed. "Good. That shows you are at peace with what you are. You are in control. Draco?"

"Well..." Draco hesitated. He didn't want to know what his meant, since he could make a guess, but he said it anyway. "I'm seeing a dark, dungeon-place, like the one beneath my house. There's a candle, about my height. It's green, with swirls of red and black through it. It's lit, but the light it gives off isn't normal, it's almost a thousand times brighter."

"That's good, Draco," Xander praised him. "That means you are the one source of Light in your household. Don't ever let the Dark extinguish your flame."

"How about yours?" Harry murmured.

"I am in a circular meadow, surrounded by purple roses and lilies. There are shooting stars overhead. The meadow is lit up by light from a full moon."

Draco opened his eyes. "What does yours mean?"

"I am lit by the moon, but the light of the stars cannot reach me," Xander said quietly. "I am always in the shadows. My magic is a hybrid of normal and Shadow. I can never go back to fully normal magic, yet I can never give myself completely to Shadow, for if I do, I'll lose my soul. I'm forever on the outside."

"That's not fair!" Draco burst out. "How can you say that about yourself? You aren't on the outside with _**us**_!"

Xander sighed. "I'll explain it to you later. Right now, we need to be calm and finish the spell."

She raised her hands, with Harry and Draco raising theirs with her, and they let their magic pulse and soar around them as she invoked the power of the Shadows again:

_**Somnium hodie somnium nocte visum**_

_**incessabiles pessimum tantibus. **_

_**Ecce cum cruce, separatis videbitis usque mei.**_

_**So mote it be, on Diana Crookston**_

They let go of each others hands, letting them drop to their sides as their magic swirled together, twisting and melding into the others, rising to meet the moon. Harry could feel the power leaving his body, yet he didn't feel tired nor weak. In fact, he felt energized, like he could run for miles and not need a break or anything to drink. He smiled and turned his face up to the sky, laughing softly to himself.

Draco heard him, and cocked his head. He could understand why Harry was laughing like that. He, too, felt the power leaving yet still staying with him. It was a wonderful feeling. He merely smiled.

Xander, on the other hand, being the caster of the spell, was being drained dry of her energy. She knew this would happen, and this was the main reason she'd told Draco she would be the one standing on the full moon drawing. She didn't want the others to feel the after-affects of the spell. As the the spell neared completion, she could feel her knees start buckling, her whole body growing weaker by the second.

Their magic gave one last toss, like a lion roaring and shaking its mane, then slowly settled back to the earth. The three then stood there, gasping from the intensity of their magic joining together so completely, so perfectly. Harry drew in a shaky breath, then released it, turning to look at Draco.

"You okay?"

Draco slowly nodded. "That...that was so...I dunno how to... I mean..."

"Amazing," Harry finished for him.

"Yes!" Draco's eyes lit up. "It was! Amazing," he breathed, closing his eyes to relish the last of the feeling of such power...

"Xander?" Harry turned to her. "How-what's wrong?"

Xander managed a weak smile. "I'm just a little worn out, that's all. How are you both feeling?"

"Brilliant!" Harry practically chirped. "Like I could run and never need to stop."

"I feel so..." Draco searched for the right words to express himself. "Calm. Controlled. Yet like there's this wild side ready to come out whenever I want it to."

Xander smiled. "Good. You both had positive energies. That's a good thing. If you'd come into the circle with negative feelings and energies, you'd be so weak you wouldn't be standing right now."

Harry and Draco's eyes widened. "Well...did you have negative energies?" Draco asked. "You looked exhausted..."

"That's to be expected from the caster of the spell. It's very draining," she explained.

"Are you going to be okay?" Harry was concerned. "And...can we move now?"

"Yes," Xander laughed. "You can move. And I'll be fine after a few hours sleep. Which reminds me..." she looked up at the sky. "More time has passed than I figured on. We'd better head back before someone notices we're gone."

Harry and Draco helped Xander rub out the drawings, then throw leaves and twigs and other things on top to further disguise what they had been doing, should anyone ever venture in and look around too closely. Then Draco and Harry, despite a protesting Xander, formed their arms into a chair and carried her back to the castle, using just her Shadows to hide them this time.

"Feels...different," Harry said, panting slightly from helping carry her up the hill. " My cloak feels a bit more substantial, but this is a better different somehow...I think it's because no one can rip this off my head and discover me..."

"No one can touch Shadows," Xander murmured, leaning her head against Draco's shoulder. She yawned. "But they can be manipulated and controlled. Though tricky, they're actually very reliable, once you get the hang of them, of course."

"Maybe you can instruct me on Shadowmagic?" Draco said hopefully.

"Remind me in the morning when I'm not so tired..." Xander mumbled sleepily.

Harry nudged her shoulder. "Hey, no falling asleep yet. We don't know where your House is. Where do we take you?"

Xander roused herself, and directed them down a very dark corridor. At the end, they put her on her feet. She raised a hand to the wall and said, "Acromantula Shadows." The wall parted, silently pulling apart so she could get through.

"This is only one of our three entrances," she said, facing Harry and Draco. "But I figured it was okay to just show you one...as long as you don't tell anyone where it is."

"We won't," Draco said, Harry nodding in agreement.

"Goodnight, then," Xander said, smiling sleepily, then turned and walked inside.

The boys watched as it closed behind her. Then they turned and walked quietly back down the corridor, going down into the dungeons first to safely get Draco back to the Slytherin dorms. Then Harry went back up and slipped inside the Gryffindor entrance, breathing a sigh of relief after the painting swung shut behind him.

Not knowing that all that while, someone had been watching him from within the shadows of the castle...


	6. Chapter 5: The Other Side

**Hello, everybody! So sorry, a million apologies, for updating this late, but, like the warning on my page says, I am a busy person! ^_^ Plus, I'm trying to work on another FF right now, (no, it isn't Harry Potter, It's Hetalia. No, it's not The Past Comes Back, it's a new one.) so my time is not my own, lol~.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter! I wrote it a while ago, and just got around to uploading. And, in case you noticed any changes in Seraphina's friends' houses, I think I typed the wrong house for one of her friends, and so I corrected it here. :( I'm so sorry for that! It's hard to keep track of all the O.C. Characters...**

**Anyhoo, on with the story! ^_^**

* * *

Xander, Draco and Ron were sitting up in the Gryffindor tower, watching as Harry zoomed around the Quidditch field, in and out of the goal posts, while waiting impatiently for Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain. Ron sighed enviously, and stared at Harry's new broom, the Nimbus 2000, almost bitterly. Xander elbowed him. His gaze went from Harry to her.

"If you really want to ride a cool broom, you're welcome to ride mine today after Wood is done with Harry," Xander offered.

Ron's face lit up. "Oh, brilliant! Really Xander? I can?"

"Of course you can. We're friends, aren't we?" She smiled at him.

"You sure you wanna be friends with me?" He looked away self-consciously. "A lot of people don't like my family...they call us-"

"I already know, and I really don't care what other people think." She held out a hand.

"Friends?"

He shook it happily, beaming at her. "Friends."

There were footsteps behind them. "Well, I hope Harry is satisfied! I wager he thinks he can get away with breaking rules, all because he got a new broom and a position on the Quidditch team for disobeying Madam Hooch," came Hermione's disapproving voice.

Ron's hands tightened into fists, but he stayed silent. He and Xander exchanged an exasperated look about the know-it-all girl.

"Really, I should think how Harry feels and what the professors do isn't up to you, Granger," Draco drawled, eyeballing her warily.

Her eyes glared daggers at him. "He broke school rules!" She insisted, switching her glare to Harry's broom. "And the Headmaster just looks the other way!"

Xander turned her head. "Gryffindor deserves a good Seeker. They should have a chance at winning the Quidditch cup this year. They haven't in seven years."

"And you!" Hermione turned on her, making Xander jump in her seat. "You were the first to go against Madam Hooch! And you also got a new broom and a spot on your House's Quidditch team! The professors shouldn't be rewarding disobedience!" With that, she pivoted on her heel and marched from the tower.

"Okay..." Xander said, staring after her. "That was a little much, even for her..."

"I've been catching her sending me and Harry dirty looks," Ron confided, leaning in to her and Draco. "Plus, she's been muttering under her breath about being out after curfew. But I haven't been out after curfew! The girl's gone barmy, I tell you." He shook his head, almost sadly.

"Honestly, she's been driving everybody loony in Gryffindor. Most wish she'd been sorted into Ravenclaw. At least she'd be with her own kind, a bunch of busybody know-it-alls."

Xander couldn't help giggling, and Draco chuckled. "I thought she'd be a good friend, y'know, with our common interest and love of Muggle things," Xander said mournfully. "Especially with her being Muggleborn and raised in the Muggle world. But she's just making me mad! I didn't do anything wrong!" Xander folded her arms angrily. "All I did was save Neville from plummeting to his death. Was I supposed to just stand by and watch him die?"

"No matter what she thinks, you've won over many of the Gryffindors for saving one of their own," Ron said kindly, patting her shoulder.

"Well, that takes some of the horridness out of her little speech," Xander mumbled. She managed a nice grin at Ron.

"The Slytherins don't think you're all that bad, either," Draco put in. "They're really just put out with the Hat for sorting you into Arachnyss when they believe you should've been sorted into Slytherin."

"I didn't want to be," Xander said softly, not looking at him. "My father had expectations placed on me, and all in the hopes of me being put into Slytherin, along with my sister. But I sure didn't expect the Hat to sort me into Arachnyss! That was a shock."

"You didn't want to be in Slytherin?" Draco asked. He was curious, not angry.

"My father...well, it's a long story, and I don't want to go into it right now, but he wanted me in Slytherin for a reason. I wanted to be in any other House but Slytherin because of him. Now I'm really glad I'm not in Slytherin, since my sister is in there."

Draco made a face. "Yeah, thanks for giving us the pleasure of being associated with her. The only Slytherin who can stand her is Moira Applegate. Funny last name, if you ask me, but that's because she's a Halfblood. Her mother was a Hufflepuff, and her father is from Canada. He's a crazy geologist Muggle."

"Muggles are a wizards worst nightmare," Xander agreed. "They're the reason we have to hide, otherwise there'd be another witch hunt, and throughout the world this time, too."

"The Salem Witch Trials are just one example from many times in history when Muggles thought themselves above us, and tried to rid the land of us," Draco added.

Xander shuddered. "Yeah, and that was just in America!"

"Bloody hell," Ron growled. "If that had happened in this day and age, the whole magical world would rise up and show them a thing or two. Muggles won't be able to push us around forever."

"They're just afraid of what they don't understand," Xander pointed out. "Maybe someday in the future we can live side-by-side in peace with the Muggles. After they learn that we're not all bad like they think."

"Some of the magical community would disagree with you about the possiblity of peace."

"But shouldn't we at least try?" Xander looked at Draco. "Just one family or so at a time, get them used to us. Then add more in. Trustworthy ones that will be able to rely on us, and ones that can help us with Muggle things."

Ron shrugged. "My dad would be someone to talk to about that kind of stuff-oh, look! Wood's here."

Harry flew down to the ground, landing gracefully on his feet. Then Wood noticed the three sitting up in the tower.

"Hey, you three! Go on, now! Just us two allowed in here for today!"

"Draco and Harry were allowed in for my practice session three days ago!" Xander called back indignantly.

"The Arachnyss House can do what they please with their Quidditch practice time. But it's just us two for today."

Xander and Draco made disgusted faces at Wood, then waved encouragingly at Harry. "Good luck, Harry!" Xander, Draco and Ron all called down, then they filed out of the tower.

"Now what are we going to do for the rest of the afternoon?" Ron complained, stretching his arms above his head.

"I never thought we'd get kicked out," Draco said. He sounded quite miffed.

"Any idea if our little 'trick' on Diana worked?" Xander said casually.

Draco's mouth turned up into a small smirk. "Definitely. Apparently, there are little arachnids roaming the halls that nobody can see but her."

"Spiders?" Ron was visibly pale. "I hate spiders..."

"I don't fancy them much, either," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "But Crookston from Ravenclaw is getting an eyeful of them as we speak."

As the hidden meaning behind his words sunk in, Ron stopped in his tracks and eyed them both. "Okay, what are you two not telling me?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Xander asked him.

Ron frowned. "Of course I can keep a secret. What do you take me for, a gossiping old woman?"

"We basically hexed Diana," Xander said simply.

"Bloody brilliant! That goose deserved it," Ron said approvingly with a sharp nod of his head.

"Shhh~" Draco hissed. "Your sister's coming, Xan!"

Seraphina and her three friends, Moira, Regina (Ravenclaw), and Cat (Ravenclaw), were marching towards them. Seraphina halted in front of Xander, a cruel smile on her face.

"Breaking rules will get you nowhere, Xander. I know it was you who did that to poor Diana. Tsk-tsk, what will your Quidditch team say when I go to the Headmaster and he pulls you from the team?"

"You must be balmy," Xander drawled in a bored tone of voice. "Why on earth would I trouble myself with hexing Diana? I don't even like to exert myself with thinking about her and her prissy ways."

Draco and Ron snickered behind her.

Seraphina's gaze zeroed in on Draco. "And you, Malfoy, hanging with a blood traitor? I'd expect it of my stupid sister, but what would your father say?"

Draco glared at her. "My father has no say in who my friends are. And I'll thank you to keep your big nose out of my business."

"Instead of pointing out what you think should be fixed in others lives, Phina," Xander said soflty, but dangerously. "You should take care about making enemies. You never know when it isn't safe to turn your back with them."

Seraphina glowered at her, though her stance was defensive. "Are you threatening me?"

Xander laughed. "I was merely pointing out how poorly you make friends. You are the one who took it as a threat. Come along Draco, Ron. Let's go where the view doesn't make us ill."

Draco and Ron fought to keep their giggles in as they strode past a furious Seraphina and her glowering group. As soon as they were safely in the walls of the castle, they burst into quiet laughter.

"'Let's go where the view doesn't make us ill,'" Ron quoted, snorting. "That was pure genius!"

Draco grinned at Xander. "Your sister didn't know what hit her. You're really good at putting her in her place."

Xander shrugged, though she was smiling proudly. "I've had years to perfect my quick-thinking when she's around."

They filed inside the library, still having nothing really to do, and each pulled a book off the shelf. Xander was a little ways through chapter one on magical properties of precious gems when Ron gave a small snort.

"It says here that Muggles can be magical on their own. Have you ever heard such rubbish?" Ron looked up at Draco and Xander and made a face.

Xander peered at the cover of the book, though it had no title printed. "What are you reading?"

"The Mystery of Muggles," Ron said, eyeing the book distastefully.

"If they are the children of squibs, yeah," Xander sighed, shaking her head. "Honestly, Ron, you sometimes have to read between the lines to understand what the author is saying."

"And what do you think the author is saying, oh wise and all-knowing Hermione the second?" Ron teased, doing a litle mock-bow.

Xander faked a small gasp. "How rude! Accusing me of being like Granger!" The three giggled. "Ron, what the author is trying to say is that squibs are sometimes adopted by Muggles and raised in the Muggle world. Their children might have a little magic, but it's so little they aren't sent a letter to attend a magic school, like us."

Ron cocked his head. "Then why did he say Muggles?"

"Some squibs don't know what they truly are. They think they're Muggles, and then get the surprise of their life when they have a magical child. It's really quite funny from the pureblood point of view," Xander smirked. "Although being a squib yourself in the magical world is nothing to laugh at."

"I think a certain person who works at this school is a squib," Draco said in a hushed voice, leaning in closer.

"Who?" Ron asked.

Draco grinned. "Filch. The caretaker and all-around bane of our existence."

Xander snorted. "I should've figured. He doesn't show much magical ability, does he?"

"Unless you count annoying the hell out of us magical," Ron muttered.

"The magic is popping up out of thin air," Xander huffed. "I bet he uses the same secret passages your brothers keep finding."

"I wish they would give the rest of us a chance to find one or two of those bloody passages," Ron mutter to himself. "Selfish, greedy bastards..."

"Ron!" Xander smacked him on the arm. "What kind of talk is that?"

Ron merely gave her an innocent grin.

"Smiling like that will not excuse you," Xander said, mock-sternly. "You must be punished."

"Yes, Professor," Ron said, batting his eyelashes, causing Draco to make a strange noise when he attempted to cover up his laughter.

"Finish the rest of this book, then write a hundred foot long essay on it by tomorrow."

Ron and Draco burst into quiet laughter. "You'd be the most hated Professor around if you gave out assignments like that a lot."

Xander smirked at Draco. "Who says I'd be giving it out to everyone? I might be cruel and pick on one person in particular."

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "So teacher's pet, but in reverse?"

"Yup. Instead of praise and good marks, I'd cuss them out and practically fail them every chance I had," Xander said in a sing song voice.

The three giggled loud enough to get a cleared throat at them from Madam Pince. "You lot there, quiet down!" She told them in a whispered hiss.

Draco raised his book up in the air to cover his face, though the book was obviously trembling with his silent laughter. Ron merely let his head fall forward and land with a quiet thump on the book they'd just been discussing. Xander set her book down and wandered through the bookshelves, not really looking for anything specific, just seeing if there was anything interesting.

"Hi."

"Yeep~!" Xander squeaked, whirling around with wide eyes to stare up at a boy.

A fourth year boy.

A fourth year, HUFFLEPUFF, boy.

Whose name was Cedric Diggory.

He grinned mischievously at her. "Scared you, eh? Sorry bout that. Though you heard me coming up behind you."

"Well, obviously," Xander said breathlessly, heart still pounding from the scare. "I didn't hear you. What are you doing in the library? Looking for something to read?"

"Actually..." he rubbed the back of his neck. "I...really have no reason to be here. I saw you, and had the urge to say hi."

Xander blinked, suddenly feeling the atmosphere turn awkward. "Oh...ok. Well, hi, then."

Cedric smiled sheepishly. "Yeah...hi."

"A-hem," a voice from behind Cedric said, noticibly irritated.

Cedric moved to reveal Draco, his eyes practically shooting bullets at Cedric. "Ron was wondering where you'd gotten to, so I came looking. Find anything interesting?" He turned from Cedric to Xander, completely ignoring the older boy.

"Nah...not really...got any ideas?"

"Could look for something on Quidditch..." Draco trailed off, thinking.

Cedric's eyes lit up. "That's right! I heard you became the Seeker for your House! Brilliant, I think. We'll be playing against each other this Saturday."

Xander gaped. "W-we will?"

"Yeah. Didn't you know?" Cedric cocked his head. "I'm the Hufflepuff Seeker. Been the Seeker since second year."

"Oh..." Xander chewed on her lower lip, eyes darting anywhere but his pinning gaze.

"You're not nervous are you?" Cedric's tone turned softer, sympathetic.

"How did you feel your first match?" Xander challenged him, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Cedric blinked. "Um..." he shrugged. "Same as you. Nervous, I guess."

She smirked. "Thought so. I may be a little nervous, but we are so going to crush you."

"Oh, really?" A big grin slowly spread across his face. "We shall see on Saturday, won't we?" With that, he turned and walked off, waving back at her once.

Xander felt stupid, but she waved back at him. "Okay...that was weird..."

"Do you...like him?" Draco asked her hesitantly.

She gave him a wide-eyed and confused look. "What? What do you mean, 'like him'?"

"Do you...y'know..." Draco shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "LIKE, like him... a lot?" His cheeks grew pink, and he avoided her gaze.

"What? Like Cedric?" Then it hit her. "As in, for a boyfriend?"

Draco nodded, still not meeting her gaze.

"Are you kidding?"Xander made a face. "Being a Seeker is all we have in common. Besides, I would prefer someone my own age."

"Okay," Draco nodded again, smiling at her. "As long as you don't join one of his fan clubs."

"He has groupies?"

"What?" Draco frowned in confusion. "What are groupies?"

Xander waved a wand dismissively. "Never mind, Muggle thing. He has followers?"

"Not in that sense. It's not like he's the leader of some cult," Draco laughed.

Xander flung her hand out, covering his mouth as footsteps came their way. They darted around a bookshelf, peeking back the way they'd come from, watching Madam Pince look sharply around for the person who had made the noise.

"That was close..." Xander breathed, snickering softly.

Draco nudged her in the side. "Not funny."

"Hey, you were the one who laughed and almost got us in trouble, not me."

"Well, if you hadn't wandered off and not come back, I-"

"What's taking you guys so long?

They turned to see Ron standing there, an eyebrow raised in amusement at them. "I heard Draco laugh all the way from where I was sitting. It's no wonder Madam Pince got all mad like a queen bee, seeing how loud you were."

Xander giggled when Draco stuck out his tongue at Ron. "Oh, real mature, Draco."

He smirked at her. "Yes, I try to be."

"**_Not_**," Ron said, grinning.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but they heard Madam Pince coming again. "Back to the table!" he hissed, and they darted back through the bookshelves, falling into their seats and hastily picking up their books to appear as if they had been reading.

Madam Pince walked by, gazing at them sharply, and settled behind her desk. She glanced up at them from time to time.

The three looked at each other, silently deciding to just stay put and read what they had while they waited for Harry to get off practice. After all, who wanted to get in trouble anyway? So all they did was exchange books and read what one of the others had been reading.

* * *

**The next chapter should be soon, within a month, I think. Sorry abut the waiting period!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Other Side

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating before now! O.O I am currently having health issues, not to mention I still work a lot and I have school so please, forgive me~~~**

**I am working on finishing the next chapter, so it might be a while before I update again. so sorry...**

Xander breathed in deeply, then let it out. Still didn't help. She had butterflies doing the cha-cha in her stomach from the intense nervousness of this being her first Quidditch game. Arachnyss House Quidditch Captain, Nicolas, was giving everyone a pep talk. Xander roll her eyes at the line "we're going to get the most points, or we'll die trying," knowing he was being his usual drama queen self. She smirked to herself, her gaze wandering to the Hufflepuffs way on the other side of the field.

Cedric looked at her and winked!

Feeling her face flush hotly, Xander snapped her head back to face the Captain. Honestly, that boy was just asking to be taught a lesson! Hufflepuffs were certainly full of themselves...well, this one in particular.

"Okay, everybody got that?"

Xander shook her head. _Get your mind back where it belongs and not on some older, __**Hufflepuff**__ boy!_ She scolded herself.

"Xander, just stay above us, and wait for the Snitch to come out," Nicolas grinned. "Then do what you do best—fly like a bat out of hell!"

The whole team clapped her on the back, chattering about how they would crush Hufflepuff for the first time in years. They'd even have a chance against Ravenclaw!

Xander followed her teammates out onto the field. They mounted their brooms, and hovered in the air as Madam Hooch came out as the referee.

"Alright, you lot," she said sternly. "I want a nice, clean game from you. Got it?" She waited until the teams had nodded (The Hufflepuff beaters, however, looked annoyed. Xander made a mental note to stay out of their way.). "Alright..." she threw the Quaffle in the air. "Game on!"

"And the Hufflepuffs have the ball! Chaser Michelle Grande has still got it, being a Chaser for the Hufflepuffs three years in a row...Look out! Now Chaser Thomas Alexander has the ball. No foul! And...yes! Arachnyss has scored the first five points! A first for Arachnyss in many years!"

Xander tuned out the Quidditch announcer, Lee Jordan from Gryffindor, and kept gazing around sharply for the Snitch. She noticed Cedric do a dive towards the ground, then swing back up, making the Hufflepuffs go wild.

"Diggory! Diggory! Diggory!" they chanted.

'Down with the Hellish Hufflepuff, Diggory the Dull,' Xander said snidely in her mind. Any feelings of warmth or friendship towards the boy had been thoroughly squashed by feelings of resentment and the need to prove herself and win the game for Arachnyss. "You are so dead, Diggory," Xander muttered to herself.

"Is that? Can it be?! Yes! The Snitch has appeared, ladies and gentlemen!"

Xander had seen it two seconds before Lee had announced it, and had taken off in pursuit of it.

"The Arachnyss Seeker, Xander Slytherin, has seen the Snitch, and is now flying after it...faster than I can see, apparently...oh, there she is! Over by the Slytherin Tower..."

Xander did a steep dive towards the ground, then sharply pulled her broom up when the Snitch swung up, flying alongside the Slytherin Tower. She whooshed past the Slytherins, noticing Draco waving at her, grinning. She smiled back, then concentrated her focus solely on the Snitch.

A movement above her caught her eye, and she looked up. Cedric's smirking face made her blood boil, and she zoomed on ahead, leaving him behind.

"Looks like Seeker Xander doesn't intend to let Hufflepuff win this game! Wow, that girl is fast! Just watch her go—or don't! She's flying so fast, you can hardly see her!"

Xander smirked to herself, then banked sharply right after the Snitch, Cedric on her tail.

"You aren't going to win, Xander!" Cedric called. "Arachnyss hasn't won since the 1800s!"

"There's always a first for everything!" She spat back at him, glaring menacingly.

"Whoa! Looks like there's a little competition between the Seekers! House rivalry, methinks...or maybe the Hufflepuff Seeker is trying to chase her down for a date, and she keeps saying no-"

"Mr. Jordan, keep to reporting Quidditch, and leave the students personal lives out of it!" Everyone could hear McGonagall snap over the microphone.

"Sorry, Professor," Lee said sheepishly. "Alright...Arachnyss is ahead by fifteen points...Hufflepuffs are looking a bit pi—I mean, furious about that! Ooo! Foul! Beater Angus Mac Ferguson just beaned poor Chaser Madeline Crookston! Free toss for Arachnyss...and they scored! Now ahead by twenty points, this is the best game ever played by Arachnyss!"

Xander barely heard anything said, stretching her arm as far as she could, straining to reach the Snitch... then her broom stopped cold, almost flinging her off.

"Hey!" Cedric swooped up over her, hovering above and frowning. "What's the big idea?"

Before she could say anything, Xander's broom started shaking like mad, bucking up and down like a bronco that had never been broken. "My broom! It's doing it all on its own!" She cried, staring at him with wide, frightened eyes. "I can't stop it!"

Cedric tried to get close to pull her off, but the broom had a mind of its own, bucking out of reach, or attempting to club his arm. Xander reached a hand out, then had to latch it back onto the broomstick as it tossed around harder than before.

"And Madam Hooch has called a time-out, seeing that the young Seeker Xander has lost control of her broom..."

Meanwhile, down in Slytherin Tower, Draco was gaping up what was happening to poor Xander, horrified. If she ever got thrown off, she would fall to her death. He looked around, wondering what in Merlin's name was causing her broom to go whacky? Then he noticed two people staring at her intently, both mouthing spells silently...Professor Quirrell, and Professor Snape.

He made up his mind in a split second, figuring it had to be Quirrell, since Draco had known Snape since he was a baby. Snape would never endanger a student like that...at least, not in front of this many witnesses! Draco frowned at himself, knowing that last thought was stupid and untrue.

But how to stop Quirrell? That would take some thinking...and Draco's mind was a complete and utter blank! For the first time in his life, he had no idea what to do!

Then he noticed Morgana Troy, Arachnyss prefect, moving stealthily behind the stand seats, her eyes on Snape. Draco ducked behind the seats, and waved at her.

She scowled. "What do you want?"

"Quirrell's doing it!" Draco hissed, jabbing a finger at Quirrell. "He's jinxing her broom! Hex him good!"

Morgana blinked, then saw that Draco was right, and Quirrell was muttering to himself while never breaking eye contact with Xander's broom. "That right bastard!" She snarled softly. "I'll teach him to pick on innocent first years!" Morgana pointed her wand at Quirrell's back, and threw a wordless shoving hex at him, shoving him off the seat and successfully breaking eye contact.

Snape noticed Quirrell's fall, and saw Morgana and Draco in the back, grinning triumphantly. Well...that made his job a lot easier.

Up in the air, now having full control over her broom, Xander flew after the Snitch. Cedric, impressed with how she had held on while her broomstick was bucking, could only hover where he was and watch her for a few seconds. Then he shook his head and flew after her.

"Time in!" Madam Hooch called, secretly relieved that her favorite flier was okay.

Just as Xander's hand was about to grab the Snitch, a Bludger came whistling in from above her. Luckily, her arm was elbow pointed down. Unfortunately, it still caused immense pain to radiate through her arm. She cradled her arm to her side, blinking back tears, and gritted her teeth as she continued after the Snitch.

"Damn Bludger..." she cursed.

"Foul! Foul! Beater Nina Skeffington from Hufflepuff just batted a Bludger directly into Seeker Xander's arm! Two free tosses for Arachnyss, and a penalty towards Hufflepuff, taking away ten points, making the score 70-40, with Arachnyss still in the lead!"

Xander was secretly amused at the curses and glares Nina was getting from her teammates, but outwardly, she could only manage a grimace of pain. The Snitch darted back and forth in front of her eyes, as if taunting her, the background swimming from the pain. With a sudden burst of frustration mixed with anger and adrenaline, Xander shot forward on her broom, overtaking Cedric, passing him, and setting herself smack in his way.

"Oi! The Snitch is mine, Slytherin!" Cedric called, no longer teasing, but serious.

"Bite me, Diggory!" Xander forced out.

She knew to grab the Snitch, she'd have to let go of the broom. Having only one working arm, that would almost be certain death. Back at home, she'd practiced with no hands while flying a broom. Only difference? She hadn't been in such agony then... She sucked in a breath, willing herself not to fall, then carefully let go of the broom, not holding on at all. The broom stayed steady, encouraging Xander. She shot her arm out without hesitation, and wrapped her fingers around the unwilling Snitch.

"And Seeker Xander has the Snitch! Arachnyss has won their first game in years!" Lee Jordan cheered.

Xander, however, hadn't grabbed back onto her broom fast enough, and the motion from catching the Snitch had jarred her broom enough that it banked sharply to the left, rolling with Xander still on it. The people watching her gasped as she fought to stay on her broom. Without thinking, she tried to use both hands, and cried out in pain when her hurt arm wouldn't straighten all the way.

She slipped off her broom, and fell, fell, fell, darkness consuming her as the ground rushed up to meet her...

"She's okay, right?"

"I just told you not two seconds ago."

"No need to get huffy, Weasley."

"No need to keep asking the same stupid question, **_Diggory_**! Madam Pomfrey just told us Xander was fine, that she'd be unconscious for a while."

"Hey, how's she doing?"

"Hi, Draco. Still out."

"How long?"

"Going on four hours now. Madam Pomfrey had to use a spell to fix her arm, then poured some potion down her throat."

"The Dreamless Sleep Draught, Weasley."

"You can leave anytime, Diggory, instead of being snotty to my friend."

"Oh yeah? You gonna make me, Malfoy?"

"You want me to-"

"Shut up," Xander groaned, forcing her eyes open and looking around blearily. "Honestly...you all sound like bickering magpies."

"Xander!" Draco and Ron were suddenly there, each on one side of her infirmary cot, worried faces becoming relieved.

"How do you feel?"

"Are you thirsty?"

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Should I go get Madam Pomfrey?"

Xander managed a raspy laugh. "Merlin's beard, guys! Calm down. I'm fine...although, I wouldn't mind some Pumpkin juice..." she trailed off longingly.

Ron took off to fetch her the Pumpkin juice just as Harry came running inside infirmary.

"You're awake!" Harry said happily. "Feeling okay?"

"Meh...I'll feel better when I'm out of here," Xander griped.

"They're suspending that Beater who knocked the Bludger into you. There were some Professors watching that saw the whole thing." Harry was angry. "She did it on purpose, that horrid little git! She was trying to hurt you so your team would lose!"

Xander perked at that. "Oh, yeah...I won the game for Arachnyss." She grinned happily. "Suddenly, I feel like dancing around the room."

"You'll be doing no such thing." Madam Pomfrey was there, checking Xander's bandaged arm, and her other scrapes and bruises. "You're fortunate that Professor Snape was there. He used a motion freezing spell and saved you. You should go thank him after you're released."

Xander's eyes grew wide. "He saved me?"

Madam Pomfrey continued checking out Xander, not answering the question. Xander leaned back into the pillows, feeling admiration and gratitude towards Professor Snape.

"Yeah, the dungeon-bat is good for something other than terrorizing his Potions students," Cedric joked.

Xander, Draco and Harry all glared at him. Cedric, noticing the murderous looks and aura, slipped from the room before they could kill him and hide his body.

"I don't appreciate that prat insulting my godfather," Draco sniffed, various hexes running through his mind. "Snape isn't as mean as people think. He's just very misunderstood."

"He's your godfather?" Harry and Xander asked simultaneously.

Draco nodded. "Yes. And he's very nice. Buys me the best birthday presents every year."

Xander smirked. "Aw~...does little Draco love getting pwesents from his godfather?"

She merely laughed at the glower he sent her.

"I wonder..." Harry mused aloud.

Xander turned her head. "You could hurt your brain wondering."

"Oh, ha-ha," he made a face at her. "I was wondering if I had a godfather? How about you?"

"Me?" Xander blinked. "Yes, I have a godfather. And a godmother."

"Who are they?"

"Oh, no one you'd know," Xander waved her good hand at him.

Harry merely lifted an eyebrow, as if to say, 'tell me anyway'.

"Fine, stubborn Gryffindor. Their names are Arthur and Embeth Potter-Farlington. And before you ask, I have no idea if they are related to you."

Harry's eyes gleamed with the possibility. Then the light in his eyes died, and he shrugged. "They probably aren't. I shouldn't get my hopes up."

"There is a way of finding out your family tree," Xander suggested. "It requires a small bit of your blood on some enchanted parchment, though."

"I'll give half the blood in my body, if needed!" Harry swore.

Xander laughed. "There's no need for that. But I'm not gonna do it. You'll need to go to Gringotts and have the goblins do it for you. They keep the enchanted parchment needed for such things."

Harry blew out a frustrated breath. "Is there any way of going there soon?"

"Not until after the school year is done, most likely," Draco pointed out. "If you want, we could take you."

"Yes, an outing to Gringotts!" Xander chirped.

Draco snickered, though Harry was still annoyed. "I don't want to wait! If I have family, I wanna know if I can live with them instead of my Muggle relatives..."

"I don't want to live with my family but I have nowhere else to go either," Xander confessed. She struggled to sit up, but a hot pain flashed through her arm, and she had to stifle a whimper of pain.

Draco gently pushed her back down. "You need to take it easy, Xan. Your arm needs to recuperate from that Bludger."

Xander growled. "That idiotic Beater! I want to kill her!"

"Want me to hex her for you?" Draco offered.

"Nah..." Xander shook her head. "Her own house is probably hexing her for us, since she basically lost them a bunch of points. Stupid girl..."

"Those Hufflepuffs are more bloodthirsty than I thought they'd be," Draco mused aloud. "From the stories my father and mother told me of their days here at Hogwarts, it was always Slytherin that made trouble, but low-key enough that they never got detentions or suspensions...or even expulsions..."

"You're making your house sound bad," Harry pointed out, smirking.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, ha-ha, very funny."

"But yeah, you're right. The Hufflepuffs are pretty mean. I thought they'd be sorta sweet and friendly, from the sound of their house name."

"It's the exact opposite," Xander agreed.

"Nothing's what I thought it would be..." Draco muttered.

"What did you think before you came here?"

"Well...now don't get all huffy, Harry, but I honestly thought you'd be a spoiled rotten little prat, and I'd have to work at making you my friend. I only thought of how famous you were before I met you...then, afterwards, I realized you were just a normal kid like the rest of us, having to come to school to learn how to use your magic properly. It made me feel better. But I also found out what a brilliant, wicked, awesome friend you are, and what a kick-arse Seeker you turned out to be."

Harry and Draco laughed at that.

Xander shook her head and sighed dramatically. "Boys...honestly..."

Ron walked back inside, carrying a pitcher of Pumpkin Juice and an empty glass. "Here...the house elves were only too happy to get you the juice."

Xander smiled. "How sweet of them...I should give them a treat."

"Just don't give them any clothing...they'll be insulted by that," Draco cautioned her.

"I know, silly. We own a few house elves, too, y'know," Xander huffed at him, though her eyes sparkled.

"How many?"

"Only five. One cooks, two clean, one gardens, and the last is sort of the overseer of the other four. Father thought it would make them more efficient and feel as if they were important if they had a leader of sorts." Xander shrugged. "Not sure if it does any good or not, but I'm not going to presume that I can tell my father what to do. He'd be only too glad to punish me for impertinence."

Draco grimaced. "Yours and mine, both. Mine says that children should be seen and not heard."

Harry snorted, making Xander and Draco look at him. "You think you have it bad? If I even breathe too loudly, Uncle Vernon bellows at me to 'keep that infernal racket down'."

Draco gaped at him, while Xander laughed. "Your uncle sounds putrid. I'd like to meet him."

"No," Harry shook his head. "You really wouldn't. You'd hate him on the spot."

Xander smiled slyly. "Oh...and who's to say differently if I decide I like him? I might pay him and his **_lovely_** wife a compliment or two. Shouldn't hurt with their treatment of you, I'm sure."

Harry smiled.

"Anyone who abuses children should be cursed bad enough they won't ever cross a wizard for the rest of their damned lives," Draco said darkly.

"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia aren't really afraid of the magic itself," Harry explained, scratching his head. "They're mostly terrified that people will find out I'm a freak."

"How dare they use that term," Draco hissed, his voice full of venom. "We can't help being what we are. How would they like it if we thought of them as freaks?!"

"Would probably keep thinking that they were a higher class," Harry snorted.

"You sound as if you're going to let them continue their mistreatment of you!" Draco was now enraged.

"Well, what do you suggest I do, exactly?" Harry said, his voice full of irritation. "I'm still underage, in both the magical and Muggle worlds. I'm the smallest in the household, plus their house has blood wards from my mother's sacrifice attached to it. Even if I had another house to live in, I wouldn't be able to budge."

"Blood wards are powerful magic, Draco," Xander pointed out. "You can't mess with those." She gave him a hard look. "Unless you want people to get hurt."

"And how, pray tell, would they get hurt from taking Harry out of the protection of the wards?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Blood wards are an ancient and powerful magic. Since they are made from the sacrifice of a living person, they technically fall under Shadowmagic. Using energy from any living thing is Shadowmagic. It has to be natural."

"So...you're saying someone could actually die attempting to remove the wards."

"Exactly."

Draco looked at Harry sorrowfully. "I'm sorry for your predicament. Maybe you can come to my house for a while this summer."

Harry perked up. "I'd like that. Maybe I can just bounce from friend's house to friend's house. Anything would be better than going back to the Dursley's."

"First two weeks, my house," Xander said firmly, grinning at both the boys.

"Then the next two weeks at my house," Draco said quickly, before Xander could say anything otherwise.

"Everyone could come to my house for the rest of the summer," Ron offered.

"Deal!" Xander told him, smiling widely enough to make her cheeks hurt. "I'd love to see your house! What do you call it again?"

"The Burrow."

"Interesting name for a house," Draco commented.

Ron sent him a look. "And what's yours called?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Malfoy Manor. Not very original, if you ask me. My Grandfather Abraxas could've thought up a better name than that."

"Sounds fine," Xander said, yawning. "I think you're too picky about names..."

Madam Pomfrey came over then, shooing them out. "Miss Slytherin needs her rest! Out, you lot."


End file.
